Heavenly Love
by Ikedaya
Summary: COMPLETE Sesshomaru's war torn land is in need and he turns to an unlikely and unwilling ally. Will this so called weapon he seeks help him win the war. Will this weapon also destroy his shield of ice surrounding his heart. SessKagI do NOT own Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

It seemed like just another hot summer day. One in the string of many that seemed never ending. Just like his waiting. Inuyasha sat high up in the tree that faced the well. His usual position when he was waiting for Kagome to come back from her time. He had seen her time, been there on many an occasion but it still seemed surreal sometimes. The way that his world was going to change was so unreal and depressing. There were no youkai in her time. Humans reign and make all the decisions. The rulers who controlled the lands were gone. Demons like his brother Sesshomaru who controlled the Western Lands. Strong demons like him were gone. Inuyasha liked to think though that the reason he never felt Sesshomaru's presence though was because he was eventually going to kill him. He always hoped it would be soon because he was getting tired of fighting Naraku and his brother all the time. A small part of him though didn't want to kill the only family he had left, even though his brother hated him and wanted him dead.

A bright flash of yellow took him from his thoughts, for which he was glad. Kagome had finally arrived and he jumped down to meet her as she climbed out.

"What took you so long?" Inuyasha bellowed out before Kagome was even out of the well.

"Well hello to you to." Kagome Spat

She liked it better when she had to drag herself out of the well and Inuyasha didn't comment on why she was late, or how long she had been gone.

"I had a test that I didn't know about and decided to stay longer so I could study for it. Getting notes from my friends isn't as easy as it us to be yah know."

All Inuyasha could do was grumble. He knew how important these test things were to her but he wanted her to stay here so they could collect more shards at a faster rate. He wished he could seal the well on her and keep her here but he didn't know how and as much as he wanted to keep her with him he knew she had to go. She had two lives and when this one was finished she would go back threw the well and never return. He found that didn't sit with him as well as it use to. They had been traveling together for two years now and she had grown on him. Kikyo was around at times but he found she was different and not who he remembered sharing so much precious time with. Kagome was the one on his mind lately and he wasn't sure it was a good thing.

As they traveled to the village to meet up with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo he looked at Kagome and realized just how much she had grown up. Running around the Sengoku Jidai had done wonders for her figure. She was tone in all the right places and filled out like the woman she had become. Her personality though irritating to no end was ever changing and always kept the others up beat even in the thick of battle.

He didn't have to save her like he use to either, but he was careful with her. He could sense it and he knew she was hiding it, but she was stronger, MUCH stronger. The power she emitted in battle was a force to be reckoned with. He had only seen her loose her cool once and take out a group of demons much stronger then herself in an instant. When Sango confronted her about it she played it off but Inuyasha wasn't stupid he could feel her control.

**Flashback**

There were Youkai everywhere and Sango and Miroku were both weak and covered in blood. Naraku had ambushed them and then left them to fight his hordes of demons, hoping they would be killed off. Kagome was firing her arrows with her back to Inuyasha and Shippo at her feet. She wanted to be close to him when her arrows ran out because after they were gone she knew she would be an easy target. Inuyasha was using the Tetsaiga for all it was worth but using the wind scar was making him weak. Kagome could feel it and knew what she had to do.

She dropped her arrows and grabbed Shippo close. He didn't understand but he didn't fight her either. Inuyasha sense her building of power and thought to move away but was oddly drawn to her. He protected her kneeling figure and the barrier went up around them and another around Sango and Miroku. The bright pink light grew to and almost white and the ground started to shake. Next thing Inuyasha could feel was a wave of energy and then all the demons were gone. He turned around and looked straight at Kagome. She nodded her head then fainted from the amount of energy she had used.

**End Flashback**

He knew she had only gotten stronger since then and that her healing powers were just as good. No wound was too small and she didn't get tired or faint like she use too. He knew he had to protect her more then ever even though she was strong. In the wrong hands he knew she could be used as a dangerous weapon. Deep inside he feared that greatly.

"Kagome! You came back" Shippo squealed as he launched himself at Kagome from a dead run.

Sango and Miroku seeing Shippo run from Kaede's hut went out to greet her and Inuyasha.

"Ok she's back now can we go now? Were at least two days behind and I want to at least get to the village at the base of the mountain before night."

"I agree with Inuyasha, we can make good time if we leave now. That is the last place you sensed a jewel shard right Kagome?" Sango asked quietly.

"Yeah, with Inuyasha's speed and Kilala we should even make it in time for dinner. I grabbed us some ninja food but it won't last if it's all we eat."

With plans and a direction the gang got on their way. Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back and Miroku and Sango got on Kilala. Miroku starting the journey though sporting a hand print from Sango, for trying to_ help _her up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

As the sun started to set Inuyasha began to slow but kept running. He hoped that Kagome didn't notice or anyone else for that matter, but he caught the faint smell of something all to familiar and he was hoping he was wrong. He slightly changed direction to avoid the little problem and when the smell started to fade he began to relax.

It was when they were about a mile from there destination that Inuyasha knew they were still being followed and that this _problem_ was now closer then ever and that he sorely miss judged it's determination.

He saw the whip crack a few feet in front of him but at the speed he was going he couldn't just stop dead. He turned lightly to the side to hit the whip at an angle hoping Kagome would go the other way. He knew she was going to fall off and was going to hit _very_ hard but there wasn't much he could do or else she would take the brunt of the whip. He was wrong though she saw the whip and looked around him, and wound up flying over him just missing the whip, but not the rock lying on the ground.

"Just my luck" was her last thought before she blacked out.

Inuyasha yelled as the whip struck his arm. Sango and Miroku hearing the painful yell turned and went down to aid immediately. Sango ran to Kagome to help her as Miroku prepared for battle with Inuyasha against Sesshomaru.

"What's the hurry little brother? I thought you were going to stop before but I under estimated your need for hunting the jewel. You and your friends will die now for your carelessness."

"Maybe I didn't stop because I don't find you a threat." Inuyasha snarled

"Then that is your second mistake." Sesshomaru growled as he slowly pulled out his Tokijin.

Inuyasha immediately pulled out his Tetsaiga for the upcoming battle.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, "Kagome is in no condition to wait for you and Sesshomaru to fight. She is gravely wounded and in need of care."

Inuyasha knew he was right but didn't want to back down from this fight. Sesshomaru didn't seem to come here for the Tetsaiga this time. It just wasn't in his eyes. When Sesshomaru looked at Kagome in her weak state that's when it hit Inuyasha. Sesshomaru could probably sense her new powers far better then he himself had. Sesshomaru was one of those dangers that Inuyasha feared so much. The look in Sesshomaru's eyes was only proving Inuyasha right.

"Take Kagome and head to the village. This is a fight I can NOT back down from." Inuyasha growled between his teeth.

Sesshomaru could see it in Inuyasha's eyes that he was serious and was full ready to take him on. Rumors were spreading about the Miko and what she had done to the demons in just one move. He had come to find his brother to see if this was true. To see if this _human_ was as dangerous as the youkai community was claiming her to be. The girl would be a valuable asset. Even though she was out cold he could feel the power pouring out of her stirring his youkai blood. It was almost maddening.

"The girl will not be going anywhere but with me. If you do not give her up you all will die. Do you want this? To sacrifice the many for one." Sesshomaru said smiling inside though his face was still the ice mask that let no emotion pass though.

Sango moved in front of Kagome in a protective manner, Miroku coming to her side and Inuyasha slowly moving to follow. They didn't want to die because they all had so much left to finish, mainly Naraku, but they weren't just going to hand over Kagome to Sesshomaru. Who knew what sick fate he had in store for her. One question going threw all there minds was why did he want Kagome anyway?

"You will not have her. If we must die to protect her then we will. I know that she would do the same for us." Miroku spoke aggressively.

"Lets get this over with." Inuyasha said as he slowly moved forward advancing on Sesshomaru.

Miroku set up his sacred sutras to protect Kagome from any blast that might come her way as he to moved forward with Sango walking slowly behind him.

Inuyasha didn't want to waste anymore time then they already had and tried to take Sesshomaru out with the wind scar. Sesshomaru, Learning from the last time he took the blow from the Tetsaiga pulled out his hated Tensaiga. The sheath of the sword absorbed the blow just as he had hoped. He quickly grabbed out his Tokijin and sent the powerful dragon strike straight at Inuyasha and his friends. Inuyasha hoping for this move from the beginning immediately sent the backlash wave. The two powerful forces collided and almost seemed to dance and fight one another as their owners waited in dread to see which would be devoured and to the victor go the spoils. Kagome.

The harder Inuyasha thought about this prospect the more aggressive the backlash wave became and in what seemed like forever it swallowed Sesshomaru's dragon strike and tore down upon him. There was a violent scream and then silence.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he had just seen but it couldn't be denied. He had defeated Sesshomaru but in his heart he knew it was not so. He wanted to believe Sesshomaru was gone but his soul told him otherwise.

He wasted no time wondering about his brother though as he walked back past him friends and gently picked up Kagome. She was still unconscious but her eyes were moving like she was having a dream and her breathing was steady.

Inuyasha knew it wasn't over but he didn't have time to go check for his brother's remains or to prove himself right that he was not dead at all. He adjusted Kagome so he could carry her bridal style, and held her close as he took off running to the village.

He prayed she would awaken soon. He didn't want to run into his brother again anytime soon. For her sake and for his brother's. Kagome was unstable and he didn't want a blood bath.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

He was in pain and a lot of it. Yet again the Tensaiga protected him but it didn't protect from causing him some serious pain. His injuries were actually fairly minor. Little scrapes and bruises, some broken fingers and a gash on his leg. As much as it all hurt he was pleased. This allowed him to be able to complete the task he set out to do, which was acquire the Miko. With the Miko wounded she would not be able to fight him or purify him. He hoped, for if he misjudged her he wont be feeling anything later on. He pulled a small vile of sleeping potion from under his armor and poured it into the stream that was racing towards the village. All he had to do was sit, heal his wounds, and wait for a good time of night when everyone would have there nightly meal then fall asleep, with his help.

"This takes the leg work out." He mumbled.

He should have done this first but he again under estimated what the wench meant to his half-breed brother. The fact that he also enjoyed riling him up was a plus.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see the concerned looks on her friend's faces. Her head was throbbing and she was feeling sick. Sango helped her so she could at least sit up. Shippo came over and brought her some soup they had made.

"Are you feeling ok? That was a nasty fall you took." Sango said quietly knowing that anything loud would probably hurt Kagome's head.

"I'm going to be all right, but I have felt better. What happened to Sesshomaru, I can't see him just letting us all go out of being nice. What did he want anyway?" Kagome inquired.

"He wanted you but for what reason we don't know. It seemed totally out of character even for him. He didn't seem to want to kill you but to just take you with him." Miroku said chiming in from the other side of the room.

"Don't worry to much Kagome, Inuyasha was amazing and blasted him with the backlash wave. One minute Sesshomaru was there and the next he was gone. I've never seen him defeated so easy but Inuyasha's raw power couldn't be over taken. You sleep easy and recover your strength. I doubt he will be back anytime soon." Sango watched Kagome close her eyes and her breathing even out. She wanted to believe what she told Kagome but something was nagging at her that she couldn't place.

Inuyasha sat quietly by the door. He knew his brother wanted Kagome for her advancing powers, but why? His brother was already very strong. If he needed Kagome for something he couldn't handle then he definitely didn't want her involved. He decided to stay awake tonight just in case his brother happened to show up he didn't want to be surprised.

"We got lucky today you guys but if Sesshomaru wants Kagome who's to say he won't just keep attacking us until we wear down. I know you can fight a long time Inuyasha but Sango, Shippo, and I can't."

"Tonight we will rest and then think of a plan tomorrow. It's been a hectic day between traveling and this new battle we will have to face with Sesshomaru. Maybe tomorrow we should ask Kagome if she could go home for a time while we figure this out. " As Sango said this she knew Kagome would never agree. She'd want to stay and fight with them.

"So which one of you wants to drag her back kicking and screaming because I know if I'm the one who suggests it and even moves to take her home, I'll be removing dirt from my mouth for a week" Inuyasha huffed.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all just looked at each other knowing that Inuyasha was right. There was no way she would run from a battle, especially if it was to leave her friends behind to face the danger alone.

They all silently decided that they would just continue on there course and hoed Sesshomaru would just go away or at least make his plans known so they knew how to attack or avoid him.

As the night progressed and everyone began to bed down for the night, grumbling how extremely tired they all were, something seemed to click inside Miroku and Inuyasha as they looked at each other across the fire.

Something wasn't right. Inuyasha did have a tiring day but he was a demon and he was tired, too tired. The fact that everyone was going down at the same time made him worry. Just as the full thought hit him Miroku lost eye contact and slumped over unconscious. Inuyasha couldn't fight the feeling inside of him anymore either and he slumped over to join the others. Right before his eyes closed he saw the intense eyes and smirk of his brother as he entered the hut.

This was too easy. The potion took longer to take effect then he had wanted but that only meant it would work longer. Making it back to his castle was going to be a long journey and he wanted to make it back in one piece.

He crouched down and picked up Kagome bridal style and headed out the door. He heard her moan softly and stopped to make sure she was indeed going to stay asleep. She showed no signs of waking so he formed his cloud and headed off to the western lands.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Kagome was shivering and reached down to pick up her blanket. She came in contact with something that was soft, much softer then the woolen blanket she fell asleep with. She slowly roused herself to being fully awake and realized she wasn't in the hut anymore. Her friends were not with her and the room was much more then just some futons and walls. This room was decorated with paintings and there was an actually fireplace, not just a pit in the middle of the floor. Her head was still killing her and she realized that she was no longer in a position to just put up with it and let it go away on it's own. She was in danger and she needed to be at full strength.

She put her hands on the side of her head and let the warm feeling take over her. She hated to heal herself but she had to admit that she liked the comforting feeling it gave her. She use to avoid healing herself just because she usually felt more tired after word. No matter if it was a large gash or a paper cut it just seemed to take so much out of her.

As the feeling faded she got up and proceeded to try opening the door. Just like she thought it was locked. Go figure. Just as she was about to forcefully open the door it swung open to reveal the cold eyes of the next to last person she wanted to see.

Sesshomaru was not surprised to see her awake. He figured she didn't drink as much of the potion as the others might have. He was surprised to see that any trace she was injured was gone. There was no fatigue in her eyes. The gash and bump on her head was completely healed.

She had no idea why he was just staring at her but it was making her more scared. She had no doubt he could smell her fear too. She put on a brave face though and decided it was time to figure out why she was here, wherever here happened to be.

"I want to know why I am here. Are you going to kill me because if you are I wish you would have just done it already. I'd rather not be tortured."

He was proud that she was trying not to be scared, but disgusted at the scent of fear she was giving off. It was a pungent smell and he always hated it and preferred to kill his enemies before it became too much. He just had to remind himself that he needed her and having her dead would not do him any good. What a shame.

"You will demand nothing from me, wench. From here on out consider yourself a slave and I am your master. Disobey me and you will be beaten like a slave. Do as your told and your stay here will not be an unpleasant one. You will be guarded at all times, so don't do anything stupid. Get dressed and burn those ridiculous clothes. You will be having lunch with me to discuss what you will be doing during your stay here. Your purpose will be revealed when I feel necessary. Is this understood, wench."

Kagome could only nod at his arrogance and assumption that she was just going to roll over and be an obedient pet. She needed to find a way out now more then ever. Her life depended on it.

He looked down at her coldly and started to walk to the door, then stopped as he opened it.

"You have one hour to get ready and meet me down in the dining hall. Do not be late or you will receive your first of I am sure _many_ punishments."

With that he walked out the door without so much as a sound.

When Kagome thought he was gone she opened the door hoping to just make a run for it. She was _very _wrong. In front of her was a dangerous yet attractive looking demon. He appeared to be a mixed demon. He had black hair with streaks of red in it. His eyes were the clearest of blue. They looked gentle but he was anything but. He was tone all over and his armor made him look like very dangerous. His chest armor was red and black with hints of silver underneath. The arm and shin guards were decorated with the same color. Kagome could only stare at him for a moment before it registered this must be her prison guard.

"My Lady, my name is Reno (Ren-o), I will escort you down to lunch but I suggest you get dressed. Lord Sesshomaru will not be pleased with you dressed in such a manner in his halls."

Kagome could only stare at him for a moment then closed the door and proceeded to get dressed. The demon was nice to her so there was hope yet. Maybe not everyone would treat her as the Great Lord Sesshomaru had in mind. She finished getting dressed and opened the door as she and Reno started walking down the stairs.

"Don't worry my lady you'll be fine. He really doesn't mean you any harm. He needs you. We all do. I'm sorry my lady I have said too much. We are here anyway."

"Thank you for escorting me and by the way, call me Kagome. Please don't call me lady, it's to weird. I'm not the lady of the house, just merely a prisoner of Sesshomaru."

Not wanting to say more he opened the door and let her inside.

Sesshomaru was sitting at the far end of the table. Kagome couldn't help but look at him and see notice how regal and amazing he looked. His beautiful golden eyes seemed to stare straight threw her and see into her soul.

"Sit down we have much to discuss and I know that you haven't eaten in a while. You are no good to me dead or mal nourished."

Staring at him from across the table she did as she was told. The servants brought in her food and then scurried from the room so they could speak in private.

Sesshomaru stared at her coldly before he spoke.

"I have noticed that you have no skill except a bow and arrow on the battle field. Even those skills are lacking. I want to train you to become a warrior and to help lead my armies during battle."

He might as well have just slapped her in the face for the effect he caused. She couldn't believe it but Reno was right, he needed her and he needed her alive. To help lead his armies though seemed a little far-fetched she had no skills or experience in that field. Sesshomaru said he would train her though. Was all this real could she actually believe him. He was strong. He was very strong so this made no sense.

"Why? Why do you want to train me and yet you say I have no skill. I am not strong and worst of all I am _human_. The creatures that you hate most in this world."

Without saying a word he picked up his knife and threw it directly at her head. When it was about 6 inches from her face it was surrounded by a white light and then blown to dust.

Neither of them was surprised. She knew she could do it and he knew she had the power but she was wild and un-trained.

"You know you have the power yet you lack the skill. You have been training yourself to become stronger but your power is still out of control. You can't hold it inside of you so every demon within a hundred mile radius can feel your power. If they kill you or absorb you then it can be theirs."

"I can control it." Kagome yelled getting angrier. She worked hard to get her powers to the level they were at and she didn't need some demon putting her down.

"If you could control it then you would have sent the knife back at me the moment it left my hand instead of letting it get so close to your face and then destroying it. If that were a demon with a sword such as myself you would be dead by now." He didn't like having to explain himself to her but she was a lowly human. They needed much explanation to get points across.

"You will finish your meal and return back to your room. We will begin tomorrow. We will test your abilities to see what you have accomplished and then we will train you in hand to hand combat."

With that said he got up and left her alone to think about what he said. She finished her meal and proceeded to go up to her room and think about what was going on and how she could avoid this at all costs. She doubted she would come out of this un-harmed.

Waiting for her in the hall was Reno. He silently walked her back to her room and then closed the door behind her. He felt sorry for her because he knew what she was about to endure was going to be the worst thing she had ever experienced. He wished that he could help ease some of her worries but he trusted his Lord and knew she needed to become strong to save them all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Kagome sat in her room and all she could think of was escape. She had to get away. She couldn't stay and lead Sesshomaru's army. She was no soldier and she had a feeling that to become a leader she was going to have to become a punching bag. She wasn't stupid she knew he could _accidentally_ kill her and then bring her back with the Tensaiga. She could technically die every day she was here. No, that was not the fate she wanted. She plotted, planned, and waited for night to fall.

She relaxed as much as she could knowing if Reno were as good a soldier as Sesshomaru hoped he would smell her adrenaline and come in. She had tried to study the grounds below her room looking for a way out. The four-story drop was not going to be an easy challenge or getting over the wall at the far end of the garden. She was hoping the wall would give way though if she gave it a little _push_.

Slowly creeping out of bed she grabbed onto the windowsill and hoisted herself up. Looking down she prayed she could do this.

"It's now or never." she whispered to herself.

She jumped from the window and concentrated on making a barrier so she wouldn't break both of her legs or more important her neck. She managed a small barrier right before she hit. She rolled to the side a little dazed and then ran for the wall.

When she got to the wall she put her hand on a brick and focused her energy forth. The wall dissolved into a small hole that was big enough for her to crawl threw and small enough to be hidden by the bush she did it behind. She thanked everyone above and ran, oblivious to the cut on her hand.

Sesshomaru was in his office going over menial paperwork. Kagome's room was up three floors and over two windows, which he had his back too. He wasn't tired but he was bored and thought instead of just going to bed, he'd stay awake until he had to begin his training with the miko.

He had to admit that she intrigued him. She was very powerful and that kind of power in his lands could be used to great advantage even though it could bring him trouble. He could already smell demons lurking around his walls. He found it un-nerving and she didn't even have the completed Shikon No Tama. As he thought about it though he wondered what her power would be like if he did acquire the jewel that everyone wanted so much.

"Jaken!" He bellowed knowing the little toad was never far.

"Yes My Lord. What is it you wish" Jaken practically groveled.

"I want you to assemble my best men and go retrieve the rest of the jewel the Miko seeks. I want it done quickly. Don't worry about my brother I am positive the Miko has almost the entire jewel. Go after Naraku and kill him. If he is to strong grovel for it, but I must have it. Now leave."

Jaken couldn't understand. His master never wanted the jewel before and now he was basically threatening his life unless he came back with it. Inuyasha and his scraggly group had been looking for the shards for years and they didn't even have them all. He didn't know how he was going to do this but he went to the barracks and prepared the men he wanted to leave.

Within the hour he was ready and heading out the front gate to what he had no idea but what he did know was that he wanted to please his Lord. Jaken took one last look back at the castle and then headed out.

It was while Jaken was in the room that he started to smell it. It was light at first but as the wind began to pick up he knew exactly what had happened. His weapon was not only bleeding, but she had run away. As soon as Jaken was dismissed Sesshomaru headed upstairs to make sure.

Reno was standing outside the door as if nothing had happened.

"My Lord, what can I do for you?" Reno said as he bowed

"You can start by opening the door and then you can explain to me why this room is empty." Sesshomaru knew before it was unlocked that it was empty but he though maybe if he saw the room he might know which direction to take. He could smell her blood but she seemed so far that the direction war hard to distinguish.

He looked out the windows and saw the one where the ground had faintly been disturbed and where it looked like someone had rolled in the grass. He jumped out of the window and followed her trail followed by Reno. They trailed her all the way to the wall where Sesshomaru told Reno to go no further and to go back to the castle to bar up her room.

Reno bowed slightly and then ran back towards the castle to get everything prepared. Sesshomaru on the other hand jumped the wall and began to run. He could smell her blood and it was making his eyes turn red. He was going to kill her when he found her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Kagome was cold and the sun was starting to come up. She had fought a couple minor demons during the night but nothing she couldn't handle. The thing that was killing her was that she was trying to use her powers to find Inuyasha and that was draining her. She sat down to rest and tried to focus more on her friends. They were at least 3 days from her and she could find them but there was no way to contact them so they could find her.

She wondered if Sesshomaru had found out yet that she had run away. She really didn't doubt that he already knew. She was wondering how long she could avoid him. So far it had been one night. She needed to get back to her friends so they could finish the jewel and then make the thing disappear.

She was so tired that she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. She found a tree with a hole in the top that seemed hollowed out just for her. She climbed in snuggled close to keep warm. She had only closed her eyes for a moment when the dream started. It was like a movie but she was in it.

A woman's voice called out to her. She didn't know who it was but she felt safe, like when he mother would hold her close.

"Kagome, it is I Midoriko. Don't worry about your body, your safe in the tree. I have placed a barrier so no harm will come to you while we talk."

"Midoriko? How? You have been dead for so long and what do you want with me? By the way I am very sorry about the jewel I am trying to get it all back so no one can use it."

"That is what I want to talk to you about child, I can wait no more for you to get the jewel. When you awaken you will again have the entire jewel inside of you. A great battle is going to come and you must be ready."

"A great battle? This isn't the one that Sesshomaru wants me to fight in is it? He didn't tell me out right but his castle is buzzing with talks of war against the South." Kagome had a feeling she was right and didn't want to be.

"Yes the battle is that which you speak but the South will not be alone and that is where he needs your help. Demons from hell will be called upon and his army will be far out numbered. He will receive aid from the North and the East but without you it will not be enough. He will fail and Japan will be over run. Many innocent people and demons will die."

"This is far bigger then I ever imagined it to be. I thought this was some squabble that the lords could finish themselves."

"Kagome, Naraku is in the Southern lands and he knows where you are. He is helping the South and is going to push till everyone is destroyed. He also knows that you now have possession of the completed Shikon No Tama."

"I hope that you giving me the Shikon No Tama is not the reason he is attacking, if so give it back I'll get the rest of the gem later." Kagome said suddenly becoming worried.

"No child I gave you the jewel because he is coming no matter what and no matter how strong Sesshomaru thinks he is, he is not strong enough to defeat this army that is coming from the depths of hell."

"I guess I better go back then and start my training. Are you sure there is no other way?" Kagome Sighed

"I am sorry Kagome but there isn't. If you don't help then you will have nothing to go back to in your own time. It is time to wake up Kagome he is here for you." With that said the dream cleared and Midoriko was gone.

Kagome slowly awakened from her dream only to see the barrier fall and feel the aura of one _very_ angry demon lord. She knew she had to get down but she definitely was in no hurry to face what was to come. She was also very surprised that it was dark out now.

"Great, training tomorrow and I'll never sleep tonight."

As she jumped down in front of him he couldn't help but notice that she almost floated. She had been gone a night and a day. He would have thought she would have been further. He was angry as hell and just angry enough to punish her with in a fraction of her life and she knew it. He moved closer to her so he could get right in her face so he could yell at her. That's when he smelled it. Demons and a lot of them, by the smell they were coming in fast. It didn't take a genius to know they were coming for the miko.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru tense and wondered why he wasn't yelling at her yet. That's when she felt it. The auras of the in-coming demons, there were maybe a hundred or more and she could sense their anger and excitement. She knew they were coming for her. She felt like she had a sign that said come get me I have the complete Shikon No Tama once again inside of my body and no amount of wishing or stabbing at it is going to get it out this time. She would make sure of it.

In the next instant the demons were there, surrounding them. Sesshomaru drew his Tokijin and prepared for the battle that was to come. Kagome could only hope that Midoriko was right and that she was now all-powerful, or she knew even with Sesshomaru, she would not survive to see another sunrise.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

As the fight began and the demons rushed toward their prize, Sesshomaru slashed and chopped at anything that got in his way. Kagome stood back to back with Sesshomaru. One reason is she didn't want him to kill her and two, if any demons came close she would just touch them and they would purify.

It seemed like an eternity before the demons actually subsided to only a few stragglers. Kagome was exhausted. She could have used a huge blast like last time but she didn't want to accidentally purify Sesshomaru. With the demons constantly attacking she didn't have time to make a barrier. Also with her being so tired she could get sloppy and kill them all. Sesshomaru and herself included. Sesshomaru wasn't really protecting her much either. He was more or less protecting himself and she just happened to be there.

When Kagome thought that it was safe enough she removed herself from Sesshomaru's back so she could go lean against a tree before completely falling over. She knew there was still danger somewhere but felt like she just couldn't move anymore.

Like Kagome, Sesshomaru thought that it was safe for now, so he let her lay down at the base the large tree. He gave her credit; she didn't pass out and didn't give up on him. He really didn't feel like doing all the work today. He went over her to make sure she was just resting and not dying then moved to start a small camp since she didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon.

Kagome heard Sesshomaru walk away and hoped he was going to gather supplies for a camp because she was to tired to move. She started to get cold and when she heard him coming she hoped he was going to build a fire. She got a little worried though when he got right in her face. Behind her closed eyes she instantly panicked. Sesshomaru's aura was blue with a tint of greens. This aura was nothing but black and when she opened her eyes opened all she saw was claws slash her chest.

She screamed and tried to defend herself but she was just too weak. As she was flung from the tree she was at to another tree she saw a white blur fly between her and the stray demon.

Sesshomaru plunged his swords into the demons throat killing it swiftly and immediately turning to Kagome. She was going pale and the blood was pouring out of her chest wound. He knew she couldn't heal herself so he reached for his Tensaiga intending to use it after she took her last breath. It was nowhere on him. Then he remembered he left the castle so swiftly he must have only grabbed his Tokijin.

He felt a sense of panic; she was going to die right here. He knew he would not make it back to his castle with her before the souls stealers came to take her pure soul. Suddenly instinct hit him. When there's a wound heal it with saliva. Her wound was too deep though and she'd still die. He would have to inject his saliva right into her fastest flowing blood.

He didn't want to but it was his last resort. He tilted her head gently pushing her hair a side and bite into her neck. He could taste the sweet copper taste in his mouth and it was so primal. He just marked a female to be his that he didn't love. Right? He couldn't possibly love … Kagome. Could he?

She was everything a demon wanted in a mate except that she was human. She was strong and kind. Ready for battle and could give as good as she got. He knew she was only somewhat obedient to him because she hated to fight. Maybe what he did was not just to save her for battle. He could feel his inner Youkai agreeing with his nether regions. He wanted Kagome not only as a weapon but as a mate also.

As he thought these feelings he noticed her breathing started to even out and the bleeding had slowed but not stopped. He realized she still could die. The demon DNA was racing through her veins closing her wounds. He felt it was ok to move her now. She still had a deep gash on her chest but he knew with her bleeding it was only soliciting a free meal to any demon around.

Without a second thought he formed his cloud and took to the sky. He was a little tired and needed rest and Kagome needed to be cleaned and rest. He also needed to ask her what was going on when he came upon her in the tree. She had been sleeping that much was sure, but what was the barrier and her mumblings about being all-powerful.

When he entered the castle he handed Kagome to Reno and had him take her to her room and to have a servant clean her up before she woke. He headed to his own chambers for a bath and some needed rest. He had a feeling that when she woke she was going to tell him an amazing tale.

Reno had the servant clean Kagome and place her in a soft kimono. Her wounds had been bandaged and had stopped bleeding. The gashes were visible but the blood was all dry and crusting as it healed. He knew that whatever happened out there he was going to be more careful. Kagome had been nice to him and she was growing on him. He did not want her to die under his watch.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

She hurt again. It's like every time she woke up lately she was in pain. It was screaming inside her body. It started at her neck and just seemed to travel downward. She couldn't scream or open her eyes. She was trapped and the pain was becoming unbearable. Her whole body was glowing red and felt red-hot. She wondered if this was just from the scratch she had received from the demon but she didn't remember him touching her neck, which is where it all seemed to stem from.

When she finally could move some she could tell that her chest was almost healed so she didn't understand. She could see her own aura as it reached out from her body.

She tried to scream out for help but her throat was dry and raspy. She could only hope that in a castle full of demons someone would notice her thrashing. No one did though. She knew Reno was right outside the door and would come in if he only knew. She knew if she panicked he would come but thrashing really only caused more pain. She was feeling dizzy and weak and knew she was going to pass out again but she wanted help, and soon.

While screaming with no voice it finally hit her what would get them to come. With her chest almost healed the sent of blood maybe had faded. Fresh blood on the other hand would send everyone in. She hoped for someone who could stop her pain.

There was a nail sticking out from the side of the bed so she crawled over to it laying her hand on it.

"I sure hope I don't get tetanus or lock jaw from this." She mumbled out as she stabbed her hand onto the nail.

Blood began to pour down her and onto the floor. Before she even had time to roll over Reno had rushed into the room with a servant on his heels. She could also hear Sesshomaru walking quickly down towards her room from his room.

"What is going on here, why do I smell your blood and… a youkai?" Sesshomaru growled to Kagome as he entered her room.

"I'm sorry my Lord when I came in here she was thrashing, and…I also smell a youkai. There is no one here and no one entered her room from anywhere my Lord." Reno said defending himself.

Sesshomaru stared Kagome in the eyes and held her down. Tears were running down her face. He didn't understand what was happening. All he knew at the moment was the smell of a youkai was getting stronger and Kagome was thrashing and crying harder.

When she finally opened her eyes, the two demons in the room could only look on as it all started to make sense. Kagome's once blue eyes were now golden. Her once round pupils have become slits of night. The youkai smell was now mingled with her exotic scent of oranges and strawberries.

"My Lord, Can this actually be what I'm smelling? What I am seeing?" Reno stared on with a confused expression.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what he was seeing either. Kagome was genuinely turning into a youkai. The sight of her changes, her smell as it was changing.

"My Lord what could have caused these changes? Miko yes, but she is a human above all else. They don't spontaneously just turn." Reno said.

Sesshomaru didn't want to think that he could have caused her this pain. He knew it was his fault. He knew that when he bit her to heal her he was hoping just to heal her. He didn't think that her miko blood would even allow him to taste her to heal her. He basically thought she would purify his demon attempts and that would be that. He had no idea that she would absorb his DNA and become like him.

After what seemed like forever her body finally started to relax. She stopped thrashing and slipped into a fitful sleep. Sesshomaru gently laid her back down on the bed and just took in the sight of her.

Her once raven black hair was now layered with thick red stripes. The tips of her hair were a gentle pink. It reminded him of the jewel everyone has so longed for. Her once human nails had elongated into deadly looking claws. Light silver stripes had formed on her face, just like his own. A purple crescent now adorned her forehead with a pink teardrop in the center.

He wanted to test a theory so he cut into her arm and watched her bleed. Reno, a little confused trusted his lord and didn't question him or move.

A second later her wound healed over without so much as a scar. It was true the miko had turned youkai. He couldn't believe what he saw. He knew now that training her was of the essence and must start quickly. She very well could be the most dangerous creature on the planet. He was proud and afraid. If she ever wanted to turn on him he had no doubt that she could kill him.

For now he would let her rest. He had no idea what it felt like to turn from a human to a demon but he knew that it was probably very painful. Though the outside was purely cosmetic the inside was surely not. As he left the room he could only think that he made a great choice…. For a mate.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

As Kagome was dreaming she was once again hearing the voice of Midoriko. She was so very great full because she didn't understand what was happening to her. She felt the change but didn't know what it meant

"Kagome, you have come to an unusual predicament. In order to save you Sesshomaru has bitten you. He un-expectedly turned you into a full demoness. The problem is with the Shikon No Tama inside of you it will try to fight the demon blood and you will die."

Kagome could only panic at these words. How could she finally receive the Shikon No Tama only to die the day after?

"What can I do? I have to find my friends, defeat Naraku, and I want to protect the jewel. If I die now it will fall in Sesshomaru's hands. Though he says he does not need it or want it. That does not mean he will not appreciate the extra boost he would receive." Kagome explained solemnly.

"You are right my child. The four souls of the jewel and I have decided that you will always remain protector of the jewel. The problem is Kagome; you will never be able to return home. You will have to live until that time comes. Think carefully for this will change your life. You will never die. You will feel pain, much of it, both emotional and physical. Your friends will live, and then die. Others lives will pass you by, even some demons. The sake of the future and your friends lives depends on your decision."

"Are you saying that if I do this, my friends and my family will live happy lives at the sacrifice of my own life. My own happiness." Kagome said.

"You have a pure heart Kagome. This is a most difficult decision. Sesshomaru has feelings for you and he will protect you. If you learn to trust him and give those emotions a chance then you too can be happy."

"What about Inuyasha? I still feel so much for him and we are so close. He was the one I always wanted to be with. He was the one I loved." Kagome was near tears thinking that now any chance she had with Inuyasha would be forever gone.

"We know you love him child and he would protect you till his death. The problem is that he is not strong enough to protect you as you are now. You will draw many dangers to you and it would wind up being his death. To live a happy life you must let him go." Midoriko finished and knew how hard it was for Kagome. Kagome so loved her hanyou.

"I would be betraying Inuyasha to be with his brother. To love a man who has tried to kill us on many occasions. He is so cold and uncaring." As Kagome said the words she didn't seem to believe them herself. He was kind to her, though rough around the edges. Maybe she could do this. Maybe she could live the next five hundred years till she saw her family again. She would miss them so much but this was her destiny. She was meant to guard the jewel in her time or this time.

"Kagome before you decide I must tell you something

"Naraku has summoned a god to help the South win. He was so angry when the jewel was stripped from him so easily. Gods are not allowed in mortal battles but before the jewel was taken Naraku dragged his soul to earth and into his body." Midoriko tried to explain but knew it was going to be difficult for Kagome to grasp a god on earth.

"This is all so much. A War? Gods? Demons? Destroying Naraku once and for all. It's like everything gift wrapped into a twisted vile of death." Kagome wanted to wake up from this hell but knew she couldn't just walk away. Sadly though, she wasn't excited about helping either.

"Midoriko? I have decided to help you. I will become the guardian of the jewel. I will do all that I can. This has always been my responsibility and I accept it now as I have accepted it when I was traveling to retrieve the shards. I will not fail you." Kagome sighed feeling a little dread that her life was going to change so much. Maybe too much but she hoped not.

"Bless You Kagome, it is now time to wake up. Your new life is about to begin." Midoriko's voice faded out and Kagome slowly opened her eyes to face the bright sun now shinning into her room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

As Kagome woke she felt no more pain. She walked over to a mirror to see exactly what had changed about her. She didn't even recognize herself. The gravity of the situation hit her full on. She sat down and cried. After but a moment she decided she was being childish. She had decided her fate and would make the most of it.

As she looked in the mirror one last time all she thought was that if she looked this good forever then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She knew now that it was time to seek out Sesshomaru and tell him her dreams. She knew he was in her room helping her but he didn't know all the changes she had taken besides being a demon.

Kagome walked out into the hallway and saw a very much-relieved Reno. He walked right up to her and bent to one knee.

"It is so great to see you so… well Kagome. I thought after last night you would have been out for days. We were very worried, you seemed like you were in so much pain."

"Thank you Reno, and yes I am better than I could have expected. I would like for you to take me to Sesshomaru. We have so much to discuss and I fear that it will a while."

"Since you just awoke may I suggest some food. It has been so long since you have eaten anything." He said quietly.

"I actually am hungry but my visit with Sesshomaru can not be delayed. Can you please have it brought to where he may be? It will just save time."

Reno did as she bid and he brought her to Sesshomaru. He was in his office doing the paper work he loved so much. Peasants wanting this or that. Needing their petty feuds resolved. He looked up when Reno walked in and the newly demon Kagome was behind him.

"I am glad to see that you are well, but what is it that you need. I am very busy and have no time for idle discussions on things I already know or can _see _already." Sesshomaru snarled a little harsher then he meant too.

"I came to talk to you about some dreams I have been having. I also came to speak with you about the war your fighting with the South."

Sesshomaru looked at Reno but he looked just as blank. Sesshomaru could smell his confusion and knew that he had not told Kagome of the pressing matters.

"No one told me Sesshomaru, I just said I have been having dreams and I know what is going on. The problem is I don't think you know just how serious this has become. This war is no longer just a war between them and us. Naraku is involved and I have reason to believe he has summoned a god to help in his cause." Kagome said as a matter of fact.

"Can you be positive of this information? Who has told you? A spy?"

"I was told in a dream, a vision if you will. I also must tell you something because… because I need your help. I know I am in danger all the time but it has become much more complex now. You can see that I am a demon, yes. What you _can't_ see is that I have _become_ the Shikon No Tama. I possess the entire jewel now inside of my body. It no longer sits inside of me idly but is apart of me. It's in my veins, the very thing that keeps me breathing. I need your help and you need mine more then ever."

Sesshomaru could only stare at her. In essence what she has just said means that she is immortal. If what she said about the god was true, he was going to need her because there was no way he was going to defeat a god. A god against a goddess. He might save his land after all.

"You training has been put off long enough. You will start tomorrow. You are no good to me if you are lost early in the up coming battle."

"I agree Sesshomaru. I also would like to see the full extent of my powers. I'm still not sure exactly of what I can and can not do."

"This nonsense with Naraku will finally stop for which I am grateful. I have had enough of his name. To hear he has managed to summon a god is disconcerting, but it can be dealt with. This is where you come in."

"I have never been able to handle Naraku single handedly and I doubt that I can achieve such a task now. The war is close and I will not be ready. We have a month maybe a little more. You're asking for a bit much." She said softly. No matter how much power she had, the kind of confidence he was asking for was only in people as egocentric as himself.

"I have faith in you… Kagome. Now go eat and get rested. I can promise you that tomorrow will not be pleasant."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

Just like she knew he would be, Sesshomaru was in her room just before sunrise. She was tired and comfortable in her bed. She just didn't want to move, especially for him.

"Get up now wench. It is time to train and I don't want you lying around my castle all day long. My servants have better things to do then wait on you hand and foot. Your not a princess so it's time to stop being treated like one." He snarled out and lifted her from the bed. He shoved her towards the armoire full of training clothes then left the room.

Kagome was not a morning person and wanted to get even with him but knew that physically she was no match. As she looked in the armoire a small smile crept on her lips. When she was finished changing she walked out the door with a strut and headed to the training room.

Reno couldn't believe his eyes and he didn't think that his lord would either. This was one training session he almost wished he could be apart of.

When Kagome entered the training room Sesshomaru was practicing his own Kata and had his back turned. When he did turn around though, his breath was caught in his throat. His brothers wench was…. Beautiful.

Kagome couldn't have been happier then if she were slapped with a giddy stick. She had braided her hair so that it swung down to her butt with a glowing pink tip. She wore a _very_ snug black suit that in some lights reflected a shimmer of purple. The out fit was like Sango's but without the pads. It was a V-Neck also and was exposing a considerable amount of cleavage.

"I'm ready to start my training." She said wryly as she felt his aura grow hot. She knew at least for this second, she had him in check.

_He_ wanted to kill her, his youkai wanted to fuck her right where she stood until she was limp in his arms. He cleared his throat and tossed her a sword. It was time to train. This was to save her life. He had to concentrate.

"We will train with a sword to get you comfortable with it as much as possible. I need you for hand-to-hand combat. If you still want your bow and arrow I will have a better set made for you and you can do it on you own time, not mine." He didn't want to be aggressive but his youkai wanted her obedience as a mate. She wasn't fighting or arguing but it wanted it's authority over her to be known and respected.

She was wondering what he was thinking but that was only a second as he came at her. She was no match for him but like she thought before… He could kill her and then he only had to swing the sword over her and she would come back every time. Then she remembered she couldn't die…. _Ever _again. Great, she can't die so she will just be wounded until she heals. No instant death with instant healing. She fought with all her strength, but not with all her power. She wanted to become stronger physically first. The powers were there and could be trained easier, but later. Right now it was time to concentrate on not getting mutilated.

He attacked and showed her how to move to avoid blows. He trained her in Katas to promote balance and grace. She was lacking in all of these. He let her take a break for lunch. He had almost forgotten that she had not been a demon long. She was strong but her body wasn't use to the movements that he wanted of her. She was a demon but she was the weakest one he had come across in a long time. This was only the first day but she needed to become faster stronger very quickly.

Right now Kagome just wanted to blast him to hell. She was in a lot of pain and had cuts all over her body. Her bleeding was probably only fueling his fires to attack harder. She was trying but he has been doing this for…. Well she didn't know how old he was but it's been at least 200 years. He's the older brother and Inuyasha's been around only that long.

Inuyasha… How she missed him. She was feeling different though. Her head seemed to want him but some voice in her heart was screaming to find a stronger man. Inuyasha was strong but her heart was right. She couldn't have Inuyasha anymore. Sesshomaru was being kind. Rough around the edges like Inuyasha but patient.

Has she started to fall for Sesshomaru? Look what she put on just to get to him. She laughed slightly at herself. Yes she was attracted to the great dog demon. She didn't believe Midoriko though that he could love her back. He marked her though. She was now a demon and a strong one she thought at least. She was everything he wanted. She was happy with her little conclusion and tried not to think about him for the rest of her meal.

About an hour later her mind musings were interrupted as Sesshomaru beckoned her back outside to the training hall. She was surprised she wasn't more tired. Demon training was intense. Her human body would never be able to survive the kind of torture this man was thinking up.

As she walked into the training hall to continue her beating all she could think of was that she was going to get her ass kicked like this everyday until it was time to head out against the South. This was not something she was hoping for.

She picked up her sword from the floor and got into her battle stance. She would fight until she could no longer move. She would become stronger.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

After a month of rigorous training Kagome needed a break before he broke her mentally. Yes it had only been a month and to demons it was a day in there life, nothing amazing. She was stronger but could use a little tweaking. Her magic was coming around, like she couldn't even have imagined. She still blew up the wrong item occasionally and killed one servant on accident. Progress though, that's all it was, progression.

She decided that after training tonight she was going to take a day for herself. She wasn't _him_. She couldn't be cold and uncaring. They have been having almost tender moments lately. He had been praising her in the past week for small things. Her form and how she hadn't been late to there training for 3 days straight. She still wore her skimpy outfit. She liked to think that it gave her a tiny advantage.

She opened her bedroom door and thought about how she was going to take a nap before she left for the night. She had a few tricks Sesshomaru didn't know about. She kept those private so she could get away from him every now and again, especially during his moods when he was discussing the war. Things that didn't concern her out right she avoided.

She was on his mind all the time. He was starting to think he spent hours training her just to stare at her in that very skimpy outfit that she seemed to still think was decent. No servant would tell him but he was grateful they put it in her room.

The way she moved her body during training sessions was intoxicating. While helping her with her form he couldn't help but touch her lately. He wanted to claim her, and not just by re-marking her. He could feel that she was still timid in his presence but his youkai had just about enough of his new found chivalry. He himself was also tired of it. Tonight he was going to go into her room and show her who was boss.

He would go to her tonight and tell her that she was going to be his and there was nothing she could do. He couldn't well protect her if they were just friends. His youkai was justifying to him that they would have to be closer to take care of her. He knew she was stubborn and it was time to tame her to his will. Though he liked her free spirit, he wanted it free in his room.

As it started to get dark he decided to head to her room before she went to bed, to tell her that there would be new sleeping arrangements. The fact was that he was now going to have her sleep with him in his room in his bed.

Kagome sat in the middle of her floor and began her slow chant. It was almost like a song. It was beautiful and free feeling. Which was the point to it. This was going to transport her back to Kaede's. She needed to be with people who she knew cared solely about her as a person and not what she could do for them.

Sesshomaru knocked on her door but he got no answer. It wasn't unusual or anything. She always acted like she wasn't in her room hoping that he would go away. He could smell her inside though. He knocked now only because she screamed at him until he thought his ears would bleed about how a great demon like him self could at least have some manners while she was changing.

He hated the rule she set but he abided it. He decided to just walk in this time. He was getting angry she wasn't answering him. As he opened the door slowly he could hear her soft singing. He began to walk to her on the far side of the room but as he got closer he noticed she was fading. He could see through her body to the tapestry behind her on the wall. He called for her and she turned to look him straight in the eyes

"I will come back to help you, as was our deal but I need some time out of this castle. I need to think Sesshomaru before I become your mate." Then she was gone.

How had she known? Had she been able to read his mind? Had she been hiding her powers so she could sneak around? He called Reno into her room to confirm his suspicions.

"I need to know right now, has she been sneaking out of the castle by any means? Did I put to much faith in you?" Sesshomaru snarled.

"No My Lord. I have been checking on the lady at minimum five times a night and she is always in her room. She doesn't leave my lord and even when she needs something she comes with me to get it. She said she doesn't want to get me in trouble again." Reno said in his defense.

"Assemble some men were going to find…. My Mate. She has some how transported herself… somewhere I don't know. If she can teleport she could be any where." He paused when he thought about Inuyasha. She said she was missing her friends. Missed something she called "Girl Talk"

"RENO! I want you to get an aerial team and head to the priestess Kaede's Village. She might be there."

"Yes My Lord. It'll take a day, a day and a half for them to get their sir. I'll have them take a telepath to send a message if they find her. That is if you want to go get her yourself if they find her My Lord. She will probably fight my team and could end up killing them."

"Yes, do that. They have one day to tell me if she is there or not. Not a day and a half. Understood?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"Yes sir. We will have her back in no time." Reno said then left.

She had known. Is that why she left him? He had no been unkind to her, had he? Did she share his feelings and got scared? He needed to find her. He needed to tell her it was ok to be scared but that… he loved her. He wanted to be with her always. She had grown on him in this short time. She had gained his respect and admiration. She annoyed him yes but he enjoyed her around.

He wandered back to his office deciding he couldn't do anything but wait. He had sent out teams of five to wherever he thought she might have gone. He had work to do and chasing after her again wasn't something he felt like doing. Though his blood wished for nothing less.

She said she would come back and he knew she would. He just hoped that she didn't have a change of heart while she was gone and decide to never return. In the beginning she was just a weapon that he wanted to destroy his enemies. Now she had become someone he couldn't and didn't want to live without. That thought alone terrified him.

He tried to clear his head and think about the pile of papers in front of him. He hated this part but it had to be done. He did nothing but office work until his team came back to report on Kagome.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Kagome appeared behind Kaede's hut. She didn't want to frighten the villagers. She had only been gone a month but she didn't look like the human they knew and loved. As she got to the side she could smell everyone inside. Everyone but Inuyasha anyway. She knew he could feel her though. He was coming from the direction of the well and he was coming in fast.

She decided to duck inside the hut before they made a scene outside. She was hoping she would have a few seconds to explain it to the others before he came in wanting her dead before thinking.

As soon as she walked in the door all conversation ceased. It was time to start explaining some things.

"Hi Guys, and before you freak and throw sacred sutras at me, it's me, Kagome. I know I have changed but it's still me inside. I think anyway."

"It is you. Oh my god Kags what happened. You're a demon now? How are you going to purify shards? We haven't found a single one in over a month anyway. It's probably just because you haven't been with us." Sango almost screamed. She was so excited she had her friend back.

Miroku got up to get a closer look right when Inuyasha came running through the door flap with a worried look on his face.

"Inuyasha you remember Kagome don't you. She has changed a little but here she is. We were so worried about you Kagome. We knew Sesshomaru had taken you but we hadn't been able to penetrate his forces. There were rumors you were alive and some you were dead. We had to stop but we never gave up hope on you." Miroku said with so much tenderness.

Kagome almost wanted to hug him. You hug Miroku once though and you know not to do it again. No matter what he says his hands never seem to stay where they belong. She looked hard at Inuyasha begging him to believe her, to trust her.

Inuyasha stared into her eyes wanting to trust her but finding it so hard. She was a full demon. Something not even he could attain. He couldn't deny his nose though. His nose told him that yes a demon was in the room, but that exotic scent was Kagome's and hers alone. He walked toward her and pulled her into a hug. He held her tight not wanting to let her go.

He was afraid she would disappear so when she started to move to get away he held her tighter and just breathed in her scent. He had missed her so much. He needed to know what happened though. How had she gotten like this and how had she escaped from Sesshomaru.

When Inuyasha let go of her she turned to everyone and took a deep breath. This was going to be a while and she knew they were going to fire a million questions at her.

"I bet your all waiting to know what happened, so lets all sit down. This story is amazing and is going to take some time. Now matter how crazy it sounds please just have faith in me." Kagome said taking a deep breath in.

As she began to weave her story no one interrupted her. They sat quietly and waited while she told them everything from her powers, to her dreams, the jewel, and becoming a demon. She didn't want to leave anything out so she told them how she became a demon. She could feel Inuyasha's sadness. She continued with her story though. She told about the training she had done and the powers she had gained from Sesshomaru himself and from his people. She knew now that she was done the questions were going to come at her.

"Wow Kagome all I can say is amazing. I can't believe you can teleport. That's an amazing gift. The jewel too, no wonder we haven't been able to find a trace of it." Miroku just stared at her. She had been threw so much, her whole life flipped upside down. Here she sat with them like old times just talking like it was a walk in the park.

"I know it wasn't your fault for him marking you but why?! Why would he do that? It's not like him at all. It's one thing to save you but another to mark you like a mate. There's something your not telling me aren't you Kagome?" He was afraid when she got up and said she wanted to talk to him alone outside.

As they left the hut she dragged him into her embrace and held him tight. She held him like this would be the last time they would ever touch. It would probably be their last time.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru wants me to be his mate and I am going to accept him. Everything is so complicated and all the things Midoriko told me in my dreams has been coming true. I wish I could be with you but she said if we were together you would be killed. I could never live with myself."

He hated it; he was losing her to his brother. Even though her words were for his safety he could feel her heart reaching to his brother. She had fallen for him. She cared about him and wanted him safe but she was a passionate person. She was going to follow her heart, even if it leads to _him._

"I want you to be happy Kagome, no matter what. I will always be here for you as a friend and someone you can always trust. Just because you'll be with him doesn't mean we can't be friends. You'll be the Lady of the West. You can order this humble servant to do as you wish." He smiled lightly.

She could only stare at his odd understanding. He wasn't rash or hotheaded. He was staying by her side even when she had made another choice. She hugged him tightly and cried into his chest.

"I will always love you, Inuyasha." She kissed him on the check and started walking toward their favorite tree.

"I want to sit with you for tonight like we use to, please?

Without hesitation he picked her up and jumped into the tree. He knew she could make the jump easy now but it was like old times, for the last time. They both watched the sun come up buried in their own thoughts.

If there is going to be no tomorrow for the young lovers then they will hold each other now. Each heart was feeling different things but each understanding the other.

Inuyasha breathed deeply of her sent so that when they parted at least her scent would always be a part of him. Kagome unconsciously did the same thing. She never wanted to forget the way he smelled, the way he felt. Her heart was breaking inside but knew it was taking the right path. She didn't want Inuyasha to die because of her, now he wouldn't.

The day seemed to pass in a blur. It was like a dream she was trying to be apart of but kept waking up. As the sun started to set Kagome knew they were coming. The air had changed a bit and an unusual smell was mixed in. She recognized it from Sesshomaru's Palace but it wasn't him. She jumped down from her perch with Inuyasha to greet them and let them know she was fine and would return home tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

"My Lady, we have come here to take you back under order of Sesshomaru. Please come back with us peacefully My Lady."

"I will return tomorrow Kaname, and I will hear no argument about this. I told Sesshomaru I needed time to think and one day does not suffice to me. If he wanted me so bad he should have come himself. I see he didn't so that means I have time like I requested." Kagome snarled at the cocky demon.

"My Lord sent us to make sure you would be in a certain location and then he was to come to you when we found you. All I have to do is send the signal and then he will be here tomorrow to get you." Kaname said

"I can get home much faster then you and he doesn't need to come here. He will only start a fight with his brother like he always does. I order you to return to the palace where I will be before sun down tomorrow." She was getting angry with Kaname and he was just making it worse.

"I am sorry My Lady I can't leave without you. My Lord would not agree to such a decision." Kaname growled stubbornly.

Damn he was thinking of everything to get her to go and she wanted at least one more day with her friends. She spent a whole day with Inuyasha now she wanted to say good-bye to her friends. Let them be free and start their lives. To finally let them be happy.

"Then you tell Sesshomaru that you will be staying the night here in the village and I will bring you home with me tomorrow. Tell the rest of your pack that they may leave. Is that a deal? Let me finish my business then I will leave I swear. Is that a deal? Tomorrow at dusk." He better agree.

"I have sent the message My Lady and agree to your terms"

As it became dark all the demons left except for Kaname. He curled up on the side of the hut to rest but staying in sight. She smirked at him and knew he understood. He knew she did too, orders were orders and he'd die before they were broken.

Dinner with her friends was light and filled with laughter. They talked of Miroku's antics and Sango's beatings. They talked of Inuyasha's bravery in facing his last few enemies.

Kagome was so proud. He had become so strong since she met him. His arrogance and cocky behavior weren't just a front anymore. Miroku and Sango were now talking of places to put their own hut. With the jewel found they wanted to relax. Sango had finally agreed to bear Miroku's children. She felt like she was going to miss so much.

"You can always come back and visit us. We know your not abandoning us Kagome. We'll always care about you like you will for us." Inuyasha softly whispered into her ear.

It was so intimate and yet it didn't send chills down her spine like when Sesshomaru would get close. Even though most of the time he was just threatening to kill her or do other bodily harm. She was shocked.

"Thank you Inuyasha. It means a lot to me that you guys aren't abandoning me. Even though it's what I have to do I feel like I'm doing it to you guys. It hurts a lot." She looked at him and felt the tears begin.

"You're not abandoning us no matter what. We know you wouldn't do that to us. We love you no matter what. For tonight don't worry just eat and be merry." He wiped away her tear knowing she could do this. They would all heal. They would all be fine.

The sun started to rise and Kagome was so not into waking up. She did what Inuyasha suggested. She ate and she was merry. She also became totally wasted. Kaede had come back late and felt the party for Kagome going needed to be lightened up with some sake. She will never forgive Kaede.

Sango was semi awake and when they made eye contact Sango nodded and got up to get some towels. Kagome grabbed some shampoo and they headed to the hot springs. Kagome would miss this. A private bath was great but no one ever stayed and talked with her. Just some girl-to-girl time.

The water was so warm and inviting. It seemed to take away all her stress and definitely any aches she had. She hadn't slept on the floor in ages. In some ways she had gone soft. It wasn't a bad thing but she didn't want to become a pampered princess either. They sat in silence for a while making random small talk here and there.

Sango knew Miroku was spying but he had no angle so she let him peek until they had to get out then for his sake he had better run cause if she catches him looking at Kagome, he won't wake up for days.

"I know this is your last day, do you want to go back and start lunch with the guys."

"Yeah, I'm starved and I think hung over. Hopefully it'll make me feel better. Kaede can be so cruel. " Kagome laughed and as she started to get up Sango gently pushed her down.

Sango picked up a rock and threw it into the woods as fast and as hard as she could. After but a second she heard a loud thud. Pleased with her aim she let Kagome get up so they could get changed and head back.

Lunch passed by without too much trouble. After she ate she felt a little better but wasn't singing praises yet. She needed sleep first and that wasn't going to happen until she was ready to go home.

She didn't notice that the sun started to set until Inuyasha took her hand in his. She followed him knowing this was truly there last time together and that she wanted this as much as him.

He pulled her into the shade or their tree and looked deep into her eyes. He hated letting her go and he didn't want to.

"I know I have to let you go now. I know my brother has marked you and you technically belong to him. I want to kiss you good-bye. Will you allow me that? Please?" He looked at her pleadingly.

"To kiss you good-bye would be an honor for me." She leaned into him and he tilted his head down to meet her.

She pressed her lips against his and she saw no sparks. She felt something but it wasn't a crazy lust. Her heart knows she chose another. The kiss was sweet with longing in it. She could feel a tear slip down her face.

He could smell her tear. He took it as her feeling him and feeling the kiss. He cared for her and didn't want to push it. He broke the kiss and gave her a hug like his life depended on it. As they broke apart he looked into her eyes and she nodded. It was her true time to leave.

It was time to let go of another person he had come to care for. The world was a cruel place to a hanyou. Just another in the many of the heartbreaks of his life.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

When Kagome and Inuyasha reached the hut Kaname was waiting for her. He looked impatient and groggy.

"It is time to go My Lady. Please perform whatever ritual you must to get us back to the palace as quickly as you left it." He snarled slightly. He could only think of all the time she has wasted and he wanted to go home.

"Ok Mister Smiley, kneel down and we'll be on our way." She started to chant but her heart wasn't in it. She knew something was wrong because she wasn't getting the tingly feeling of her body fading like last time."

"Shit, I don't think this is going to work. You're just going to have to give me a ride. I don't have the need to want to get myself home like I wanted to get here so it's not going to happen, I'm sorry." She couldn't believe it. It wasn't working and she swore.

Kaname said nothing. He stood to his full height of about eight feet and stretched. He then knelt down and dropped is head. Kagome was surprised he wasn't going to fight her. She got on and waved good-bye to her family. Yes, they had become her family.

"It should take us about a day to reach the palace. We will be home sometime in the late afternoon. In time for dinner I hope. My Lord will be pleased. I have been telling him about you while here, the things you've been doing. You will have to talk to him about some things but I believe he understands that this was your good-bye and that you needed this closure. Rest for now My Lady and get those toxins out of your system before My Lord finds out you had to much fun saying good-bye." He winked at her.

Kagome smiled and lay down for much needed sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

It was right before dawn when she could feel it. Her body was screaming danger. Kaname didn't seem to notice. She felt a power full energy but she couldn't tell what direction it was coming from.

When the aura of danger was too much that's when it happened. The blast came straight of from the bottom. Kaname had no time to avoid the blast and he was struck down. Kaname grabbed Kagome and rolled onto his back clutching her to his stomach. He was going to protect her even if it meant his death. There will be no better way to serve his Lord.

At the last moment Kagome jumped away. She didn't want Kaname to die a painful death for her sake. She jumped for a branch and tried to hang on. The branch broke under her weight and she smacked _hard_ into a branch just before she hit the ground and blacked out.

Kaname had hit ground but with out Kagome he had managed to roll over and land on his feet. He immediately opened a channel to Sesshomaru.

"_My Lord we are under attack. The Lady has fallen and I can't find her. My leg is broken and I can't feel her presence. I can't take flight to search the area. We are alone My Lord, I beg for your help." _Kaname spoke frantically. Where the hell was she?

"_I am on my way. I need you to find her, keep her safe. I won't be there for at least 10 minutes, but I will try to come faster. Protect her or it is you who will need protecting."_ Sesshomaru growled out and took off.

If anything happened to her he would make sure Kaname would never fly again. He was also scolding himself for being stupid and not going after her himself.

Kagome felt herself lifted into strong arms and the fire racing up her spine. Her back was broken. Something that serious was going to take at least a week to heal. It wouldn't be a pleasant healing either. She was weak and barely conscious. She just kept cursing that branch. Where was Kaname was he all right?

She could hear what sounded like screams and battle cries. People around her were dying. She was opening beyond hope that it was Sesshomaru. She may get yelled at but at least she would not be tortured.

"Sesshomaru, It hurts so much. I'm sorry please take me home."

Before her eyes closed she noticed the person holding her had black hair and seemed a bit furry. This was not Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru arrived on the gruesome scene. There were demon parts scattered everywhere. There was no way Kagome and Kaname did this. It was savage and not clean. Who ever killed these demons had enjoyed themselves a lot. It was eerily silent. He could faintly sense Kaname as he walked through the battle but Kagome's scent way fading quickly. It was like she had bee gone for some time.

When Sesshomaru found Kaname he wasn't anymore wounded then what he reported. The only thing is that he had a gash on his forehead and he was out cold. If Sesshomaru was correct, who ever took Kagome knew what they were doing. They didn't want to bring his wrath by killing one of his men but stupidly took his woman. That mistake was going to cost them all their lives when he found them.

The stench of blood was too strong. He couldn't seem to pick out any one scent that might give him a direction.

He heard a noise creeping up behind him and he turned to attack when he noticed Kaname was waking up and attempting to stand. Sesshomaru ran up to him not to help him but to get answers. He was too angry to care right now. The demon would live.

"Where is she? What happened her? You better start talking or next time you close your eyes I promise you they will not open again, understood."

Kaname tried to remember what happened. He had finally found Kagome lying un-conscious on the ground. He started to go over when he was clubbed in the back of the head. As he started to fall he saw a man with black hair in a ponytail pick her up.

"It was demons from I don't know where My Lord. I was shot down and before I hit Lady Kagome jumped from me to try and save me. I heard her hit some trees as she fell. There were demons everywhere but all of a sudden more demons came. They started to kill the first wave. I saw Lady Kagome and I went for her. She wasn't moving or alert. Right before I got to her something hit me from behind. Before I lost consciousness I saw a man take her with black hair and a ponytail. I can't be sure but it could have been Lord Kouga, My Lord."

"You may return or call for someone to come get you. I must go find her. The worst thing that could happen is a weapon as strong as her to fall into the wrong hands." Sesshomaru took off Toward the East as fast as he could go. He only hoped that she was not harmed. Lord Kouga will never see another sunrise if anything happens to her. War or no war. No one steals from Lord of the Western Lands.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find two things. She was in serious pain and she was in a dark cave. If she didn't have her demon eyesight she probably wouldn't have seen the wolves that were lying all around her. She didn't know whether to hate them or like them.

She knows they didn't attack Kaname; otherwise they would have killed him. She saw a familiar figure coming towards her and she sighed with relief.

"Kouga, you came to me rescue. I thank you. I need you to bring me to the palace in the Western Lands. If you don't Sesshomaru will surely come for you and he may wipe out your whole pack. Please Kouga." It was painful to even talk. She could only whisper out her request and hoped he would understand.

"Lord Sesshomaru and I are on the same side. Though I must say when I saw you traveling with one of his demons in such a condition I was _very_ surprised. Though wounded Kagome you look lovelier then ever. I would take you to Sesshomaru as u requested but I took a major risk just bringing you here. Your back is broken Kagome. I am honestly surprised that you didn't die before you hit the ground." Kouga said still amazed.

"I can't die Kouga, but I can suffer miserably. I will be better in a week I think. I hope anyway. Please send a messenger to Sesshomaru telling him that I am ok. Please I don't want to start a war or more un-necessary deaths."

"Kagome, always thinking about others. Sesshomaru will not be able to find us here. I will send a messenger as you request. It will only be to tell him that your ok and you will return _when_ you are well. Which is not right now so get some sleep." Kouga said as he turned and left the cave.

It's been two days and he still hasn't found that damn wolves hide out. The whole pack has left from the original den. He was loosing patience. He had heard of the message the wolf sent to his castle but he was not pleased. He did not want some ones word. He wanted a body and a healthy one.

It was late in the third day when he finally caught her scent. It was faint but it told him many things. He could smell her pain but no fear. She wasn't bleeding, for that he was grateful. She would be ok till he got to her but she would be better with him.

At the end of the night he had found the den. The stink of wolves was all over the place. Kagome's scent was only in the cave. Did that mean she was being held against her will? He masked his scent so he could walk freely threw the encampment.

As soon as he set foot in the den Kouga was in his face.

"Lord Sesshomaru I sent a message saying she would be sent to you when she could travel. Your trip has been for nothing. Even if you wanted to take her you can't move her without causing her extreme pain."

Sesshomaru tried to walk around him but Kouga got into his face again.

"I'm helping you with your war Sesshomaru but I will not let you rashly take her out of here in her condition. Regardless of what you think about me, I am doing this for her." Kouga was standing his ground but he knew all Sesshomaru had to do was hit him a few times and he would be killed. He would die protecting Kagome.

"How is she so wounded that she can't heal herself and leave this place? She heals herself all the time and is better in a matter of moments."

"I will take you to her so you can understand. We try to keep her sedated to help with the pain, so don't get her riled up." Kouga pleaded.

Sesshomaru was worried. How wounded was she that she couldn't heal herself. That she couldn't get up and come home to him.

"It's not that she isn't healing, it's that she is healing only as fast as her body can and it's causing her great pain. She is down that hall to the right. Heed me Sesshomaru when I tell you not to be rash and take her from where she rests. For her sake." With that Kouga walked away.

Sesshomaru walked into a small room that was surprisingly well lit. There was air blowing in from the top and incense burning. It was nothing like the rest of the damp cave.

Kagome was lying on pallets in the middle of the floor with the sunlight beating on her face. She looked ethereal and so peaceful. It was a farce though. She was moaning softly and whimpering. She turned her head to see him and softly whispered his name.

He was by her side instantly. He held up her hand and held it to his face.

"What is wrong? I see no injuries on you but I can feel your pain."

"My back is broken. It happened when I jumped off Kaname to avoid him dying un-necessarily. I am healing but it hurts so bad." She cried out to him. She didn't know how or why but she wanted him to fix it. She wanted him to stop the pain. Something in her told her that he could do it.

"I can help you sleep until it is healed. I will come back to you in two days to wake you up and see how you're doing. I came here to take you home but the wolf is right. I would do more harm then good and prolong your recovery. Do you wish this? That I wake you at a later date so you may at least sleep and heal." This was all he could do to ease her pain.

"Yes, please. I would like the rest. I haven't slept in days." She closed her eyes and waited for him to make his move.

Sesshomaru gently placed his thumb at her neck and pushed on her pressure point. She closed her eyes and her breathing relaxed. He has never broken his back but he thought that it just might be the most painful way to suffer for days or even longer.

He left the room to get fresh air. The room was pleasant but he couldn't stand the incense. He wanted to talk to Kouga and then check the security of this den. If it were to be attacked how would it hold up? The most precious thing was hidden inside and until she was ready to defend herself she would stay hidden.

"Sesshomaru! I told you not to over exert her. What have you done?!" Kouga was raging inside. He had no idea Sesshomaru was so cruel.

"Easy wolf. Do not raise your voice at me. She is resting finally and she will rest until I deem necessary to wake her up. Your potions were not helping. I eased her suffering. Now lead me around your den. I want to make sure it is sufficient in case of an attack. I will not be leaving here until she walks out with me."

"Fine, then come with me. Don't be fooled; though my wolves look lazy they are ever ready for an attack. I have wolves hidden in places that I don't even sense half the time. There are wolves all over this den. Most of them are with Kagome right now. I assure you we are safe. The cliffs are for a great defense and the water makes it difficult for an enemy to traverse. No trees near the water and cliff make an aerial attack extremely visible."

Sesshomaru was impressed. Kouga had thought this location out carefully. He knew the wolf knew what he was talking about but with Kagome sleeping he didn't have anything to do. So he decided to patrol this land like he did his own.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 

The days went by slowly. The scenery was pleasant but Sesshomaru had things to do. It had been 5 days since Kagome fell from Kaname and broke her back. She was alert more and more often and the pain seemed to have lessoned significantly. She was sitting out by the water where Kouga had taken her as the sun was rising.

Sesshomaru was giving her space. He wasn't the most sympathetic person even if he tried so he let the wolf be at her beckon call. Though when he went to get her in the morning and found she was outside he thought of killing the wolf for not informing him of her condition.

Her moving meant he could go back home and get back to work. He needed to finish this war and he decided that now was as good a time as any to talk to Kouga about the impending battle. They needed to discuss a time for Kouga and his troops to come to the castle to join his army.

Kagome spent the day sitting around and taking short walks. Her legs still felt numb but as least she was alive and using them. Sesshomaru had been very kind to her. She had wanted space so she could just be. Kouga was a little more smothering but it was nice to be taken care of.

When she saw Sesshomaru and Kouga walk to the den she knew that they were discussing the issues of the battle. Kagome's training was behind but at least she didn't have to worry about dying. Her concern was not being a big enough help and everyone around her would die.

As she sat beside the water she decided to train some. She couldn't move well but who said she had to get off her ass. She was lousy at hand to hand but was excelling in her magic aspects.

Sesshomaru was discussing strategies and formations when Kouga and himself felt the energy and then the blast that rocked the den. They ran to the river edge to see what had happened.

Kagome was lying on her back with a very large grin. Across the river where trees use to be was now a large section of smoke and empty trees. She couldn't have been more pleased but the look on their faces was even more priceless. To see such a tiny woman with such power while supposedly weak was very new to them.

"I'm sorry I disturbed your meeting. I didn't like the way the tree looked. I think I missed it." She said with a smirk.

"No I think you got it Kags and everything else that was standing around it. You power is simply amazing. " Kouga said in awe.

"Your getting better but if you missed I expect you to work on your aim. We don't need you to blow up the wrong side." He said gave her a pleased smile. She knew that she had done well in his eyes and felt a blush to her face.

"I will Sesshomaru. When are we to return home? I'd like to get back and continue my training." She tried to stand but was still a little wobbly.

"We will be returning with Kouga tomorrow morning. He is going to get his troops together and follow behind us. You and I still have to talk about what went on while you were with Inuyasha and your other friends. Kaname was not so happy about things he saw you do. I believe I on the other hand will understand your reasons." He stared at her hard looking for something in his eyes to confirm what he was hoping. That she had let go and would come to him willingly.

"May I talk to you now then before there is any further delay?"

"I would appreciate that. I'd like to know the full reason why my mark is now black. I know it is because he touched you. I was not informed of how he touched you but I am not blind. The mark must be fixed before we return to the castle. I will not have my servants thinking the Lady of the Western Lands is easy. Especially when the mark practically screams half breed."

He was going to wait till later but decided that she is here now in front of him and he didn't want to stare at it for one more second.

"It is done between you and him. He is not to touch you again or I can promise you the punishment will be most unpleasant." He said softly to her.

With that said once again he sunk his teeth into her neck. She screamed out in pain, as he seemed to bite through her very soul. He slowly pulled his fangs from her neck and cleaned the wound with his saliva, sealing it up.

His youkai was demanding that he take her. She was healing and she could handle it.

"It's ok Sesshomaru, I am ready." She said it softly then stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed his lips.

His reaction was only delayed for a second. He picked her up and took her on his cloud. When he was out of sight and sound of the wolf's den he set her down on the ground. He stared into her eyes and smelled her scent.

She was ready. There was no fear in her eyes. There was no hesitation in her scent.

"You do not know how long I have yearned for you to accept me as your mate. When I first marked you I knew I did it for another reason. I did not do it because I wanted to use you as a weapon anymore. I did it because the thought of not being with you terrified me." Sesshomaru couldn't believe how honest he was being but he had to let her know his heart.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

"I had no idea you felt so deeply for me Sesshomaru. I thought it was just lust for what I could do for you." She said honestly

He couldn't get mad at her for saying it. This was what it was in the beginning. Then it was just pure lust. Not so much caring for what she could do but just the fact she was a female, who turned into a full-blooded demon. He wanted heirs and she suddenly became prime choice.

Then he came to love her. He realized he wanted to be with her all the time. He knew he had to let her visit Inuyasha and get it all out of her system but he had missed her. He kept in constant contact with Kaname. He didn't like that she and Inuyasha spent the whole day together and he wanted to go straight out there but he understood. He was patient and now he would receive the rewards. Kagome would love him and him only.

He bent down and kissed her on the lips so tender Kagome didn't think it was even possible for the demon lord. She finally saw the sparks that she was so longing for. The tingling all the way down to her toes.

She wanted him, needed him. Her body called out to him. He was holding her lightly to let her make the moves. She decided she didn't want it gently and grabbed him close. She started to kiss him fiercely. She could feel the silken strands of his hair flowing threw her fingers.

She could feel his steel body under his clothes. She was grateful that for this little venture he had left his spiked armor at the den. His body was tone in all the right places. It was so safe and so strong.

She couldn't seem to get close enough to him. He seemed to understand and started to remove her kimono. He wanted to taste her. He wanted to pull her closer. Her scent of arousal was making him loose all of his control. His youkai screamed to just take her with a vigor that he knew would tear her in half. She was a virgin and he wanted her to enjoy this.

He nibbled on her neck and ears. He licked where he marked her remembering the sweet taste of her in his mouth. It only made him harder and he didn't think that was possible. Her soft moans of pleasure were going straight to his soul. He removed the rest of her kimono and let it fall to the ground. He wanted to take in the sight of her body before he did a thing.

Her skin was tan from being in the sun. Her demons stripes seemed to accentuate her curvy hips and legs. Her exotic hair fell almost to her butt going over her shoulders.

She decided he had stared long enough and sensually walked towards him and gently slid his kimono off of each shoulder. She kneeled down in front of him and untied his obi. She stood up and slid his kimono to the ground. What she saw was far more the she expected. His face may have seemed feminine but his body was far from it. His magenta stripes seemed to glow next to his skin. It was creamy and appeared to have no flaws. He looked even more powerful then anytime she had ever met him.

She had seen a vision of heaven and it was because of Sesshomaru. She wanted him to experience what she just felt. If should could make him feel that good then she would do what she could.

He lay down next to her. She had become his everything and he just wanted to hold her. The feeling was mutual. In such a short time Sesshomaru had become everything to her. She never wanted to be without him again.

"Can we stay here for the night, like this? The two of us until morning when we have to part." She thought he might say no and just get up to get things ready.

"Yes, we can stay here. For a while, at least until the war is over, we will not have time to be together like this. I will take advantage of these peaceful moments with you while I can. When we get back to the castle I will begin to train you again. I want you to start sleeping in my room with me. Maybe at night I can teach you things you'll want to learn."

"I would like that a lot." She said softly as she snuggled closer.

They both drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Something he hadn't done since he couldn't even remember when. Just before he closed his eyes he looked down at Kagome and just smiled. His youkai was _very _pleased and he was very pleased. Everything was perfect… for now.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 

The sun rose to greet the two lovers sprawled out in the grass. Kagome didn't want to get up but she realized she was lying in the grass alone. Sesshomaru was sitting a few feet from her near the water.

"It is time to go. I was going to wake you but I thought maybe our _activities _may have weakened you." He said smartly.

"Trust me _mate_ if anything I am _much _better. I am ready to go though. I have done everything I wanted to do. I closed all my old doors and finished all old business. I am ready to help you save your people. It's what I was born to do. You my mate are a very tasty perk." She enjoyed teasing him but she knew he was serious. They had dawdled all they could. Time to go back to reality of war and death.

When they returned to the den Kouga had a smirk on his face that went from ear to ear.

"I hope you enjoyed you night. I have assembled my men and we are ready to pull out. If you want to go ahead of us we can meet you there. You can prepare your troops for our arrival."

"I have been in contact with my men the entire time and they have been making arrangements. They will be ready when you arrive. I do want to leave now though. I have much work to do with the other lords. You need to train even if I am not around." He began to form his cloud but Kagome grabbed his hand.

"Come with me Sesshomaru. Let me take you home. Trust me." She kneeled down and pulled him with her.

She began to chant softly and felt the tingly feeling she loved so much take over her body. She saw Sesshomaru's concerned reaction and grabbed his hand to calm him down. In the next moment they disappeared before Kouga's eyes.

They re-appeared in Sesshomaru's courtyard in front of a very startled Reno. He moved back to give them space. His face not hiding his stunned reaction to them just appearing from out of thin air.

"I must say My Lady that I am glad to see you again and well. I'm sure your staying an extra seven days is not my business but I do hope it was nothing serious. I would miss serving you greatly." Reno bowed deeply.

"I will have your belongings moved to My Lords room before the end of the night. If you would like anything else My Lady please let me know."

It was hard to hide the smug look that crossed his face.

"Lord Kouga from the Eastern Lands will be here within a day or two. I'm sure you already know about it I want our warriors to train extra hard. They will be battling Kouga's men. Kouga's wolves are strong. I want to make sure my men are stronger." Sesshomaru didn't want to be shown up, especially by Kouga and on his own Lands.

"My mate I will be retreating to our rooms. I want to have a formal dinner tonight to celebrate her return and acceptance of being my mate. Have prepared whatever she may like. This maybe the last decent meal we have before the battles begin." Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's hand and led her inside. Reno followed closely behind amazed at the changes in his Lord.

The savage heartless demon lord was being tamed by a mere girl.

Dinner was a pleasant event. Everyone was light hearted even though they knew most of them were probably going to die in battle. There was laughter and music. Soldiers had brought their families to the castle to join in the celebration.

Kouga had sent a messenger ahead to report that his convoy would be arriving early morning, sometime around dawn. This was just another piece of the puzzle to the oncoming battle. It was very depressing.

Sesshomaru had sent a letter to the Northern Lands. They would be arriving at the end of the week. He was hoping by the end of the month everyone would be settled and then the battle would begin. The first of next week were going to be many meetings. He would not get to be with Kagome much while he and the other lords discussed strategies.

He doubted either Kouga or Kyo had much experience in battle. Kouga fought with Inuyasha and was still fairly young by demon standards. Kyo was an old demon much like himself but he kept peace. He hadn't battled in centuries. Hopefully he kept his skills sharp. If he has he will be a formidable foe and an asset as an ally.

Sesshomaru did know that out of all of them, his mate was the strongest. Sadly she was also the most inexperienced. It was all around not looking good for them. The South has been fighting the other lands for centuries. They have done nothing but train for war. This time he hoped this war would end them forever. At least it might end it for a few centuries. With Naraku out of the way, there would be no one around to constantly stir up trouble.

As the night was wearing down Sesshomaru took Kagome to her room to rest. He had plans to go to his office. He may never sleep again. Damn…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

The days passed slowly and with the sense of impending battle just days away the castle was tense. The soldiers were always on the look out for anything out of the ordinary. Kagome was constantly training her skills. Sesshomaru was in meetings with Kouga and Kyo all the time. If he wasn't in a meeting then he was training.

Reno kept Kagome busy and was her sparing partner. He was quicker then she would have thought and he was relentless on her. He was always pushing for better. A few times he had wounded her severely when she wasn't concentrating.

A messenger had been sent the day before from the South saying the Southern Army had advanced it's forces to the border and was now encamped there. This little bit of information had not been good. Sesshomaru sent some troops to go and make sure they weren't advancing yet. He didn't want them to swamp his lands.

Sesshomaru was always worried about Kagome but knew he didn't have to be. He had brought her into this but it just doesn't feel like it use to. Before she was a weapon and be damned if he had cared one way or the other what had happened to her. She was immortal and couldn't die, great. That doesn't mean that if wounded she couldn't suffer for an extremely long time.

She was something precious to him now. She was his mate and he was hers. He had missed her as of late. They hadn't spent much time together but he wanted to make sure that she would be able to take care of herself. He also wanted her to control herself. Her temper was a loose cannon and he and his men were not immortal. He didn't need her blowing them all up in a rage.

It was the final night before the battle. The castle was as prepared as they were going to be. They would be leaving at dawn to travel south.

Sesshomaru went to his room knowing Kagome would be inside sleeping. It was late and he didn't expect her to be up. When he opened the door however he was greeted with her smiling face beckoning him to the bed.

"I was hoping you would come to be soon, I didn't want to wait up all night." She looked at him with a slight smirk.

"We will be leaving at dawn you should get some rest."

"I couldn't sleep but I thought maybe you could help me with that." She was being brazen and forward but she didn't care. She may not be able to die but that doesn't mean that he couldn't. She wanted to take some time and be with him because this may be her last chance.

Sesshomaru seemed to understand her need. He could feel it in himself. He wanted to take her. He wanted to touch what was his just incase he loses this battle. He couldn't let that happen. If he lost Kagome could be taken captive and tortured for eternity. The need to be with her suddenly just became all consuming.

He had to have her. He wanted her to know that she meant more to him then anything in this world. He crawled into the bed and had her lying on her back. He looked straight into her soulful blue orbs. The gems that could make his soul melt the battle-hardened ice he always showed others.

"I love you Kagome. I don't admit to anyone that they mean anything to me. I can't have friends or lovers. It's a weakness to my enemies, but you. I can not imagine my life with out you."

She kissed him deeply and pulled him into her tight embrace.

"I love you too Sesshomaru."

There night of passion in each other's arms was met by a sunrise neither wanted to meet. The night of kissing and warm embraces had ended only a few short hours ago.

The couple was ready though. They knew what was to come and were anxious to finish it. Kagome had, had enough of Naraku and was ready to finally end his miserable life. She wanted to end his reign of pain and suffering for herself and for her friends.

As she was getting dressed in her armor she was thinking about how if Sesshomaru didn't survive this she would be completely lost. She was in a world she really didn't know and she had let Inuyasha go so he could live his life. Sango and Miroku were going to start a life together and she didn't want to intrude on that. Especially when Miroku had been waiting for it so long.

Sesshomaru coming into the room and announcing their departure shook her out of her thoughts.

"Reno will be outside the door to take you out to the gate. Don't dally like you normally do. I will meet you down there." He kissed he lips gently and left the room.

She took a deep breath and finished getting ready. Reno and herself went down to the gate to ride with Sesshomaru as the rest of the soldiers walked behind them. The air was tense but everyone was exciting. The adrenaline was pumping and the men were ready to finally put their skills to the test of all their hard work.

Sesshomaru took one look at his men and then at Kagome and Reno.

"Let's move out!" Sesshomaru yelled out.

In the next instant 20,000 men and demons were marching to face the south who had 50,000 strong to their advantage. Kagome only prayed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 

They arrived at nightfall and were briefed by the men who had already been there. There had been a few battles already with the south trying to tests there weak spots. It was not good news but it was not bad either.

It showed him the south was strong but maybe lacking in strategy and were looking for holes in the line.

"We will attack them first thing in the morning. I want my men rested after a long journey just to get here." Sesshomaru stated as a matter of fact.

"I will have some of my wolves go to there camp. I will see if they have any weaknesses and maybe I will be able to find out where Naraku is. If we take him out early we will have a better chance. If we find this god then Kagome can take him out and the rest of the army should be a sweep since there forces will be weak with no leader." Kouga said excited to use his wolves in stealth.

"Do as you wish, I will not stop you." Sesshomaru said then exited feeling he had no more to do with the wolf this night. He looked at Kagome who was walking toward them and he stopped dead. Her eyes were black. Something was very wrong so he followed her from a safe distance to see what plans she had in store.

A cold voice that usually held so much warmth stopped Kouga dead in his tracks. Kagome's eyes were black, cold, unseeing voids. He could only stare as she started to speak to him like he was dirt on her shoe.

"If you attempt to leave I will kill you before you take two steps from this camp Lord Kouga. Shame, shame she fell asleep on the ride over. It made it easier for me though. She is strong. Stronger then you so don't push me to use her. We will come for you so there is no need for you to come looking. You'll get your chance,"

Kouga could only look. It was Kagome but she was very much possessed. He could see the power struggle inside of her. Her face didn't show it but her eyes told all. He could only gape as they shifted from blue to black and back again.

Kouga moved forward to touch her, to shake her out of it. When he got close to her though. He knew instantly that he had made a huge mistake.

In the next second she leapt for Kouga's throat. Sesshomaru came out of the darkness and grabbed her. He turned her to face him searching for something, anything to let him know she was in there.

Kagome's eyes returned back to blue after but a moment. She had seen everything and was powerless to stop it. She had also seen something else. She knew exactly where they were and had seen their army. There was no way they were going to defeat them as a mass. She had to take out Naraku and the god. She was the only one who could. She got sloppy letting him into her head. She realized she was a danger to everyone in the camp. If she wasn't careful she was going to kill them all just like Sesshomaru said could happen.

She turned to look at Kouga and bowed her apologies. She looked at Sesshomaru and kissed his lips softly. She then closed her eyes and started to chant the words he wished she never knew.

Sesshomaru held onto her screaming her name over and over. Hi eyes pleading with her and in the next instant she was gone from his sight.

Kouga couldn't believe she had just vanished again. Now was not a good time to up and disappear. The men needed her. She was the light that gave them hope in winning. He knew they thought with her on there side they could not fail. He would tell no one and hope she came back before they missed her.

Kouga's noticed Sesshomaru's new determination and decided to follow him. He knew Sesshomaru knew where Kagome went and he would follow to make sure she would be all right.

Sesshomaru knew exactly what she had planned and wasted no time. He was going to kill her when he finally got his hands on her. This was a war, which meant many people. She couldn't possibly think to take on all those men by herself. She was going to go after Naraku and the god. She was going to be taken, abused, controlled, and would eventually destroy them. She was stupid and careless and he was going to kill her. Be damned if she couldn't die. She was going to wish she could when he was finished.

"Kouga, I want you to prepare to leave and tell no one. I may need your assistance and I do not want to upset the men. Pack lightly any weapons you need. Were going to get in and out as fast and as quietly as possible." Sesshomaru gave him one last look and then left to gather his own things.

Kouga bowed deeply to show his respect and gratitude that Sesshomaru was going to allow him to go with him without Kouga having to demand the he be allowed to go.

Sesshomaru packed his things and met Kouga at the edge of camp so no one would see them. They took of in the direction that Naraku and his pet would surely be. They hoped they could catch Kagome before she did anything stupid.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

Kagome knew what she was doing the moment she Naraku had left her body. She couldn't put everyone in danger. It was like a loaded gun. She stays they all die. If she leaves, they will still all die. This way she might have a chance to kill them first.

She wandered around Naraku's castle feeling his aura. She also knew that if she made it out of this that Sesshomaru was going to make her life very difficult. He wouldn't understand why she needed this. He only ever saw the logic in things.

She was starting to worry though as she moved threw the castle. She couldn't sense the god and had no idea where he was. He could be miles from her or right next to her. Was he a good guy just being tricked or was he hell on wheels and bent on killing them all? She was hoping for the sooner.

As she rounded the corner she was met with some un-sightly demons. They started to advance on her and she raised her hand. She said a small sorry and then blasted them into ashes. As she moved threw the castle she had a feeling the demons were now coming to look for her. The more she went thru the castle the more the demons came at her.

There was a fair amount of demons but most were at the front. They were coming at her regularly. She was starting to wear down a little bit.

"I think I've been in this castle for about an hour. I haven't found Naraku or the god. These stupid demons are just annoying me and draining my energy little by little."

The castle was one giant maze but after an hour of wandering she finally reached the room with the most power. There was no mistake. Naraku was behind this door. It almost felt like he was charging up. She decided her best chance was to do the same.

With all her energy building up inside of her she knew that she could be like her little brothers cartoons. She could blow up and take everyone with her. Just like the cartoon she would come back.

There would be no cute halo for her though. Just a lot of pain and when she recovered more pain from the beating she'd get from Sesshomaru. Oh how tempting it was.

A thought paused her though. The god wouldn't die and if he were in someway connected with Naraku there was a chance he could be brought back to life. Damn, there went all her happy fantasies.

She decided it was now or never and went to open the door. Right when her hand was on the knob the door swung open surprising her, making her stumble backwards.

"Welcome Kagome." He said it so smoothly and lifted up her hand.

She immediately pulled back and when she looked into his eyes the color flicked to a black. Her whole body went numb and her legs gave out. Naraku reached out and picked her up bringing her to a set of chains conveniently located on the wall at the end of the bed.

"We can't have our pet hurting herself or running away. Your power is amazing Kagome I could feel you leaving Sesshomaru's palace. I thought when you got to my door it would crumble before you. You may not yet know totally what to do with that power but I will show you." He spoke almost seductively into her left ear.

"You won't touch me. I'll kill you where you stand. Don't you know? It's the reason I came here. I want to kill you before you hurt any other innocent people. You'll never be able to manipulate people if you're dead." She was almost snarling and even she couldn't believe it. She felt dark and evil. She felt ready to kill.

"My dear, sweet, naïve Kagome. You see, your power is actually worthless in here. Do you see my little friend in the corner? He is suppressing your power right now as we speak. Those chains will also keep your little cat claws retracted. He is here to make sure that you don't kill me. At least not until all my plans are in place and succeeded." Naraku casually walked toward the window like he was looking at the beautiful day.

Kagome knew the truth. His every breath was spent on planning carnage and how to make others suffer. This is why her mission was so vital. She had to take out the god or else she would never get close to Naraku. The god was his link. It was probably his greatest strength and his greatest weakness. Without him, Naraku was nothing.

Kagome could feel her power slipping but she also could feel her communication power still intact. He didn't want her to blast them to pieces but she could still talk to who ever she wanted. She bent her head low and started to call out for Sesshomaru. She needed to tell him where she was and who she was with. She was praying he would come for her and he would need all the info he could get.

Naraku stared at Kagome and thought the chains had finally taken their effect. She was getting weak and the chains were sucking the life from her. Soon there would be nothing left and he would never have to worry about the annoying priestess constantly foiling his plans.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 

Sesshomaru was racing threw the forest with Kouga keeping pace as he headed in the direction he thought the castle might be in. He was going to kill her, kill her, kill her. As he was thinking of all the ways he was going to punish her for this stupid and irrational move her voice came into his head as clear as if she was standing right in front of him.

"Sesshomaru, I don't have long before they notice what I am doing so I hope you can hear me. I'm ok for right now so don't panic. Don't take your freaking time either! Anyway, the castle is southeast and I'm on the top floor in the northeast tower. I'm chained to a wall with Naraku and the god. I'm keeping them busy but I don't know how long I will last before they decide to just up and kill me. If you make it I will make it up to you. The god has the power to kill me so if you don't make it before then I love you never forget. Oh My God he's coming and his hands the burn… Sessh!!!!"

The message was cut short and the last part didn't sound very good. She said the god could kill her. She was immortal he didn't understand. I guess and immortal could kill an immortal. This was not good. He thought maybe she would be a little safe but now the situation was much worse.

He picked up speed and ran like he never ran before. He didn't care anymore if Kouga was with him. He cared about saving Kagome. The castle was looming overhead, he was just about there when he saw the flash of white light burst from the tower that Kagome had said she was in.

Kouga only ran faster when his demon ears picked up Kagome's painful scream. Her continuous screams were the only thing letting him know she was alive. He also knew that if she was screaming like that she wouldn't be alive much longer. He loved her and he always would. She may be with Sesshomaru but that didn't mean he wouldn't die to help her.

They entered the castle and it was empty. There were blood and dust marks. A few body parts here and there but someone came in and just swept threw the castle like a hurricane. Sesshomaru couldn't see Kagome doing this. This type of violence even if her life was in danger was just not her.

He couldn't deny it though. It smelled of her. It reeked of her power and the emotions she had used when she came through here. He worked his way to the top and could hear her screams, as he got closer.

Kouga came up next to him to flank him. They both nodded and walked into the tower room prepared for the worst.

What met the two demons was not that far off from what they were expecting. Kagome was chained to the wall just like she told Sesshomaru she was. What she didn't say but was conveyed in her painful screams was that her body was now a bloody mess.

The god was standing before her with his hand out stretched. Her skin was scorched and deep gashes were made into her chest and abdomen. Sesshomaru could hear her slow heart beat. It was slowing down much too much. Her body was trying to protect her but he assumed the chains were stopping her. He knew them well for he used them in his own dungeons.

"The priestess who is rumored to be immortal doesn't seem so immortal at this moment now does she?" Naraku laughed maniacally drawing Sesshomaru's gaze from the grizzly scene.

Kouga had never seen Kagome look so bad. He was also brought out of his state of shock by hearing Naraku talk like it was the greatest thing ever.

"You came a little early I'm afraid. You see Kagome was talking in her sleep and we were just trying to help her get comfortable again." He looked over at the god and nodded.

The god raised his hands again and pointed them at Kagome. He looked over at the two by the door then fired another blast at her.

Kouga could take no more and threw himself in the way of the blast. It hit him in the left shoulder and then tore threw the wall by Kagome's head. Sesshomaru took this moment of brief confusion to make his move. He ran after Naraku and pulled out his Tokijin to tear him apart.

The god not caring or wanting to get into a physical fight backed away from the scene and sat on a chair. If Naraku wanted to fight the demon Lord that was fine. He was here to assist with the priestess, not lower himself to battling mortals.

Kouga was in so much pain he didn't think he could move. He looked at Kagome and struggled to stand. Keys were thrown to him from across the room. He didn't care where they came from but only that they were there and he was going to get her out of there and to safety.

When he had her off the wall and in his arms he looked to Sesshomaru who was fiercely battling Naraku. He wasn't strong enough for that fight and Kagome needed help so he proceeded to leave the castle.

When he got to the bottom Kagome was almost completely healed and was waking up. He also noticed that he had been followed.

As Kagome fully opened her eyes she looked past Kouga and saw the god as if he was waiting for her, challenging her. She nodded her acceptance.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 

Sesshomaru fought with everything he had. He cut Naraku to little pieces only to curse when the bastard would regenerate himself. He was running out of ideas and he was running out of patience.

His demons senses were totally focused on Naraku but apart of him was wondering if Kagome was all right. He had seen the god follow her and Kouga out the door. He could smell the wind change outside. It was almost as if the air was electric.

Naraku was his opponent and he knew he had to get rid of him or the world would continue to suffer but that god he was stronger. If he ever decided to become more evil or take up after Naraku then the world was sure to end. He knew with all Kagome's power she would not be able to take him on and live.

He parried Naraku and barely missed his tentacles that were reaching out to him. Naraku was trying to absorb him plain and simple.

"Your skill is lacking Sesshomaru. I hope you 're not worried about Kagome. If she and her little friend are out there alone with him then they're as good as dead. Doesn't matter how strong she is. He has experience being a god and more knowledge with his gifts. You should pay attention here or else you life will be forfeit and you'll be no use to anyone but me when I suck your energy into me."

"I have had enough of your games and your mouth. This ends now!" Sesshomaru charged at Naraku diving under a tentacle and getting behind him. He held the sword to his back and it began to glow a bright blue.

"DRAGON STRIKE!!!" Sesshomaru yelled and shoved the sword into Naraku's back.

There was an amazing light and a huge dragon seemed to ascend from nowhere. It consumed Naraku and every part of his body. The dragon then flashed into an amazing white light and the whole upper level of the tower was blown to pieces.

"Come back from that Half-Breed." Sesshomaru had a disgusted look on his face but inside he was amazed. He had never seen his Tokijin do that kind of damage. Maybe it in some way sensed that he was in dire need and with all his emotion destroyed Naraku without too much of a problem.

He heard the explosions coming from outside and jumped from the tower onto the ground. What he was seeing was _not_ what he was expecting by any means.

Kagome was standing strong and didn't have a scratch on her. Sadly neither did the god. She had a shield around her protecting her and Kouga. He couldn't have been more shocked then if the moon fell on Japan,

She looked ethereal. Her confidence was shining in her eyes. Her eyes. That's when he noticed they were changing. They weren't the smiling blue she always looked upon him with. Her eyes were like a cold steel and were changing even more as he stared at her.

The god had also changed. He use to wear a Kimono but now was wearing what appeared to be a ceremonial gown. He wanted to get closer to be near Kagome to help her. She looked in his direction, as did the god. When the bolt shot from the gods arm at Sesshomaru Kagome immediately erected a barrier protecting him.

This barrier also stopped him from moving which he did not like.

"This battle is between you and I. Using them to weaken me will only make you look weak should I fall." Kagome said coldly as if she wasn't herself.

"I agree to your terms. I suggest you get rid of the wolf. There are no guarantees that your barrier will protect you and I can't be responsible for his death then." The god said as if he knew how things would go.

"I agree." Kagome tuned to Kouga and put her hand on his wounded shoulder healing him.

"I do this to save your life should I fall in battle" Kouga looked shocked as he slowly disappeared from Kagome's side and reappeared next to Sesshomaru.

They were trapped and could not break her magic. They could only stare on in hopes that the woman that they both cared for deeply would be able to save them all.

"Since you seemed to have changed then I will too. If I am to die as you say I wish to be dressed in my best." Kagome said with an unusually cold smile playing on her face.

She raised her arms up to the heavens and began to chant in a language no one had heard before, except the god. He stared at her in horror and she changed from torn and tattered clothes into the clothes of a goddess. Her hair now had thick white streaks in it and her body was glowing white. Her eyes went from the steel blue to white.

He knew this look and he knew it well. She had some how invoked the goddess of war into her very being. She was not a tool of them she was in full control and that terrified him. He remained completely stone-faced though. He didn't want her to see just how worried he was about this sudden change.

"Now that we are even now I think we should finish this game. There are much more important things I could be doing." Kagome raised her hand and walked forward with a menacing smile.

She wasn't going to kill him right off. She was going to toy with him, let him know that he was weak and no match for her.

Sesshomaru and Kouga stared with nothing but sheer awe. She was the most beautiful creature they had ever laid eyes on. Her power radiated off of her in waves. She sent a blast that could have leveled all of Japan but kept it confined to her target.

She blasted away his shield and the fear in his face and the joy on her were nothing the likes anyone had ever or would ever see. When she got close enough she touched the gods left arm watching the skin singe.

"How do you like it? Hurts like a bitch doesn't it?! I'm going to do this to every inch of your body until I hit the bone. Do you understand? I want you to feel the pain I felt when you blasted me from close range without a hint of remorse or care for my pain." Kagome said practically purring venom next to his ear.

She put her other hand on him and singed off his right arm.

"I guess I used a bit to much energy on that one." She was totally focused on killing him slowly.

Inside though her real self could only watch. She didn't want it to end this way. She didn't want to torture the poor creature but she wasn't strong enough to over power the goddess. She also saved her life and the life of her friends. They needed her help.

Kagome resolved herself to sit and wait until she got her body back. At least this way she knew everyone would be all right.

The god tried to fight back with any strength he had but his goddess counter part was using everything to her advantage. She was using her own powers and taping into Kagome's power with the Shikon No Tama.

It didn't help that Kagome's body was no longer human either and with the demon abilities was agile and nimble. He couldn't keep up with her. In the end it was his downfall.

"I see I've done enough here. It's time to end this and send you back where you came from so you can never return and harm the people of earth."

She raised her hands high into the air and began chanting the language of the gods. Two more goddesses descended and grabbed the weakened god restraining him. They placed gold cuffs on his wrist, ankles and his neck. In one blinding flash they were gone with their prisoner.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and Kouga who had stared dumb founded threw the whole thing. She raised her right hand and clenched it into a fist releasing their barrier.

Sesshomaru was the first to move. He walked over to Kagome but didn't dare touch her. He didn't know what was inside of the woman he loved. She was strong and as powerful as she was he didn't want her there. She was a hardened warrior not the innocent woman he fell in love with.

"It is time for me to go. As my last duty I will cleanse your lands of the death and destruction we have caused. He was not meant to get out and we are deeply sorry. Fear not I will not resurrect anyone who doesn't have a pure heart." She bowed gently then took to the skies.

The sky lit up bright white. Even though it was dusk the sky appeared mid afternoon if not brighter. The damaged castle and destroyed fields all returned to there original beauty. It was all finally over.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 

As Kagome descended to earth she bowed deeply before Sesshomaru and Kouga. The ethereal glow from her body started to fade and was soon gone. Her hair had now returned to its original color.

When she looked up to meet his Sesshomaru's eyes he was so glad to find they had returned to their natural blue color. He loved the innocence in her eyes and feared he would never see them again.

"…Sess…sho…maru..." It was the last thing she said before she began to fall to the ground unconscious.

"We need to get her back to my castle. I don't know what's wrong but her heart is barely beating." Sesshomaru said softly almost panic sounding.

Kouga nodded and Sesshomaru and Kouga took to the skies on Sesshomaru's cloud of Ki.

She was strong he didn't understand. Maybe she was just weak but to die after such an amazing battle just didn't seem fair. It was while they were just about to land that Sesshomaru noticed her breathing had stopped and her heart were no longer beating.

He didn't know what to do but he wasn't about to panic while all his servants watched in his courtyard.

"Kouga, get the healer immediately from the south building. Tell her to come to my chambers immediately." With that he strode to his room where he hoped he could bring Kagome back.

When he got to his room he swung his Tenseiga over her. When nothing happened he realized the healer would be able to do nothing and that she was really gone from him. He did the only thing he could…he cried.

This was how Kouga found the great Lord. Sitting next to the bed crying his soul to the heavens. Sesshomaru had not even noticed the healer on the other side of the bed or Kouga behind him.

Kouga had never seen the great Lord seem so weak and vulnerable. He was startled from his thoughts when Sesshomaru spoke to him and yet to no one in particular.

"My sword can't bring her back. Where ever she is I can't bring her back to me." He cried into the blanket.

"Maybe you can't bring her back because she is not dead My Lord. Maybe something happened and her body needs every ounce of strength to heal itself. I'm surprised you can't feel it My Lord. Her heart does not beat but her aura is very strong." The healer spoke softly to be optimistic.

Sesshomaru sat up and when he focused his energy he could finally feel it. She was with them, not in spirit but truly there.

"I want Reno in here now guarding the inside of the room. I want two more guards posted outside. I want the hallway locked down until she awakens. No one but Reno, Kouga, you or myself are allowed in this room. I will get you anything you require. I will have her care in no one else's hands and it will be as such until she awakens." With that he left the room to go and make sure all his demands were met with steel precision.

It went this way for more then a month until Kagome finally opened her eyes. It was dark but she knew she wasn't alone. A silver blanket of hair embraced her like an old friend. As soon as she started to move Sesshomaru came to her looking her in the eyes.

"I've missed you so much. I love you with all my heart don't ever leave me again." With sincerity and a tender kiss she kissed him back.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27Epilogue It was a long recovery. She had never felt so drained in all her life. Sesshomaru was there for her everyday. He stayed with her until she could move on her own with no problems. Kouga had stayed long enough to make sure she would be ok. With some coaxing from Kagome and a promised return trip from Kouga he returned to continue managing his own lands that he had long left neglected. 

She had found out she was to give Sesshomaru and heir. Her life couldn't have been any better. Sesshomaru wanted a son and though he didn't know it, that's exactly what he was going to get.

Though she didn't see Inuyasha or her friends she still kept in touch with Sango threw letters. They were having a baby as well now that Naraku was defeated. Miroku was still a lecher but she loved him anyways.

Inuyasha was still a free spirit but held residence at Sango and Miroku's. Sango said he still missed her and they would all love to see her when the baby was born.

Things were great and her life was finally complete. A son and a mate. She had friends who would be by her side no matter what. All she had to do now was wait 500 years so she could see her family again. They would never recognize her but she couldn't wait.

She had all the time in the world…


End file.
